chronicles of the keyblade
by dark.nephilim
Summary: OC story set 15 years in past. Kyo, Yumi, and Xehanort are now chasers for the nirvanian goverment. But when there first mission with there mentor shijima goes wrong they'll have to stop a conspiracy that could destroy the universe. starts at chapter 6
1. Chapter 1:You're late

-1Disclaimer: kingdom hearts is owned by square inx I only own the OCs.

**Chapter 1**

A young with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes was running through the streets of Nirvana(fake world) towards a large building. He was wearing what looked like a combination of sora's and roxas's cloths (sora's shirt and roxas's pant's)

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BE LATE" he yelled as he continued running down the street. Looking to his right he saw a clock tower that read 7:58

"OH NO TWO MINUTES LEFT" picking up speed he was getting closer to the large castle like building and entering the front gate with ten seconds to go.

"_I'm_ _gonna make it, I'm actually gonna make it." _he thought happily a huge smile forming on his face. "_For the first time in my whole life I'm going to be on time, this is the happiest day of my-_"

He was cut off from his thoughts by a vague black image of a man zoom past him at about mock 5 into the building. Snapped out of his thoughts he was suddenly hit by the shockwave and fell to the ground with a thud.

"_What was that?"_ he thought as he got up and realized his watch was beeping looking at it the watch read 12 seconds past 9

"N-N-NOOOOO I'M LATE AGAIN" he screamed as he ran into the building to his class full force.

"_Yumi going to kill me for being late and on the day are teacher is assigned no less,"_ he thought as he raced to the room "_If I find the guy who knocked me down he's in for a world of pain." _reaching the door he grabbed the handle and

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"huff" "huff" "phew, just made it" said the man who knocked the boy down (unintentionally) as he tried to catch his breath. "Can't believe I had to us my powers to get here, stupid clock breaking on the day I get my team assigned."

"Glad to see you're here on time for a change Shijima." said a squeaky voice behind him causing the man turned to the giant mouse with an (anime vein.)

"Mickey mouse I see your still short as ever." he said in a monotone voice as he bent down to met at eye level.

"And I see your to lazy to get your eye fixed Shijima" Mickey shot back about his red cloth eye patch. For a while they both just stood there staring and then a huge grin appeared on Shijimas face that would give grown men shivers (evil smile)

"It's been a while hasn't it old friend, see being made king hasn't changed you at all" he said jokingly as he patted King Mickey on the shoulder.

"You haven't changed much either I see." Mickey said "5 years and you still look young as ever." he said as he shook Shijimas hand.

"I admit my heratige has it's perks" he said proudly "Why don't we stay and chat a little. It's not like I'm in a rush to see my students." he said "they always say that my methods are cruel." He said as he smiled proudly " It's not my fault I only except the best to train"

"(sweet drops) err…but doesn't that mean you'd have to have passed someone to brag."

"(Face faults) why did you have to kill my mood for?"

"Shijima all joking aside you really should get going, I mean you don't want to keep your students waiting like last time right?" Mickey said in a serious tone.

"Yah your probably right, well see you." he said walking away

"oh, and Shijima" Mickey said "Try to go easy on them"

Smiling Shijima said "I'll try not to hurt them to bad." and with that he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"huh, what's going on." the boy said as he stared into the empty classroom "where's our teacher?"

"obviously he's not here idiot" turning to see who said that he saw a boy with silver buish hair that was slicked back in a small ponytail he was wearing a black jacket and pants and a white shirt.

"I wasn't asking you Xehanort." the brown haired boy yelled back as he took his seat across the room.

"Sorry Kyo but I thought you'd be to stupid to get the concept." he said smirking as Kyo glared daggers at him.

"WHAT YOU SAY!!!" he said pointing at Xehanort

"I said that you're an idiot." he said smirking "Or are you to stupid to know what that means."

"WHY YOU-OW" they both said as they wear both hit over the head by a girl with shoulder length red hair with pink top and black pants with a skirt over them.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!!" she yelled at both boys

"Okay, okay just don't hit me again." Xehanort said as Kyo simply sunk back into his seat. After that it was slightly calm until Xehanort had mumbled something along the lines of 'tomboy' for five minutes passed then-

"So what's this guy like anyway?" Kyo asked and caught both Yumi and Xehanorts attention

"I'm not sure, I heared rumors that he super strict and that his training programs end up crippling all of the people who got through them." said Xehanort as he watched Kyo visible cringe.

"No way" cut in yumi "I heard that he's some kind of monster who's fought In over a thousand wars" she said as Kyo cringed even more.

"y-you guys d-don't really belive that do you." he asked studderuing as the image of a huge monster torturing him came into mind.

"Don't really know" Yumi said shrugging "But were about to find out" she said as the someone came to the door all three watched in anticipation as the door opeded and-

**End chapter 1**

Thanks for reading my first story and hope you liked it please REVIEW that's all.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting shijima sensei

**Chapter 2**

Shijima Kagetatsu stepped into the class and looked at the three student's in front of him. "_Odd looking bunch" _he thought as he walked to the center of the room and leaned against the wall. He had medium length black hair and a wide rim black fedora with a red band, a scar ran straight down his face over his right eye. he had a pair of red circular glasses over his eye patch, he wore a black ankle length coat with red cuffs and lapel, a dark grey jacket, black pants, and black combat boots. His coats collar hide his face from side veiw and had two straps on it and the jacket had a similar collar that huged his neck instead.

Meanwhile Xehanort, Yumi, and Kyo were thinking similar things about him.

"_This guy's our teacher!? No way!!"_

"_You got to be kidding me!!! There's no way someone dressed like that is a war hero."_

"_**HEY!!!,**THAT'S THE GUY WHO KNOCKED ME DOWN EARLIER!!!!"_

"Well I think that introductions are in order" Shijima said looking at his class expectantly as they were snapped out of there thoughts.

"Introductions?"

"Yes, introductions, you know your name's, hobbies, goals stuff like that." he said "_Ugh…Why do they **always** need me to explain these things" _he thought as he remembered his previous students. Looking at the three he directed his attention to Kyo.

"Why don't you start off first."

"Who me?...Um, well I'm Kyo Bachigan, I'm 14 years old and I like skateboarding and stuff, And someday I'm going to be one of the best chasers **ever**!!!" he said confidently.

"Chaser huh?" Shijima said in a monotone voice "Well…..I don't believe you"

(everyone face faults) "WHAT!!!" Kyo shouted as he stood up "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!!!"

"I mean I don't think you'd have what it take's for **real** combat." he said as Kyo got more and more mad "Maybe you'd be more suited for mock battles or perhaps you'd like to take **me** on and prove yourself." he said taking off his glasses reviling his grey eye.

"Yeah I would seeing as how I owe you for EARLIER!!" he said as he summoned a sword with a gold design running up it and charged.

"What do you-" he didn't finish as the sword slashed through him only to hit a black blur.

"WHAT THE-" Kyo said as his sword hit the wall then he was thrown into the wall and pined with his arm behind his back. Turning he saw shijima holding him there and both xehanort and yumi staring dumbfounded at him.

"Care to **re-think** your strategy Kyo Bachigan." he said as he released him from his hold "You have skill I admit, summoning you're weapon so quickly is no easy feat. But compared to a skilled chaser like me your skills are amateur at best." he said as Kyo calmed down and sat in his seat. Meanwhile Xehanort was deep in thought.

"_He's fast, faster than a normal person should be"_ he thought as he closed his eye's "_how can he move that fast...What's his secret."_

"Now" Shijima said dusting himself off and returning to his spot "Shall we continue with the introduction." he said as he looked at both the other students "Now lets see…Ah, you with the white hair your up." he said to Xehanort.

"My name's Xehanort Kuragari, I enjoy a lot of things, and my dream.." he said pausing and opening his yellow eyes "..Is to beat a certain someone." he said looking seriously at Shijima.

"_This kid has revenge written all over him" _he thought as he stared at Xehanort with an indifferent face "_got to keep an eye on him, especially if he's a Kuragari."_

"_I see xehanort's morbid as ever" _thought yumi as she stood up to introduce herself.

"I'm Yumi Shugyou, I like to play chess and take walks and stuff, My dream to become a great fighter and.." she said trying to remember "…oh yeah my Dad's the top scientist of Radiant garden." She said smiling as everyone sweatdroped.

"_Who knew a scientists daughter would be such a tom boy." _

"_you mean **that's** Ansem's daughter!? He mustn't have been happy about her being chosen as a key bearer."_

"_Wow, I didn't know she had a similar dream as mine, Wonder how her dad's like?"_

"Well now that introductions are over let's start off with a review." he said as he got off the wall and began pacing the room but was interupted.

"Wait." said kyo "What about **you**. Aern't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Yeah he's right" said Yumi "It's not fair that we had to introduce ourselfs and you didn't."

"Alright then I will." he said "I'm Shijima Kagetatsu, My age...I'm older than I look, My hobbies...I don't think I'll tell you them, and my dream...I don't have one." he said in his monotone voice.

**"_What?" _**they thought_ "but all he did was say his name!!"_

"Now then back to the reveiw, can you tell me why you became key bearers." he asked as all three stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No. so tell me why." he said and all three looked uncertainly at each other until Kyo stood up.

"We didn't chose to become them" he said in a stating tone "we were chosen because of our hearts awakening to the keyblade's power. And that's why we we're taken to this school from our worlds." he said

"Good. Now can you tell me the two types of key bearers." he said ignoring Kyo's outburst. Kyo got ready to answer but suddenly Xehanort stood up.

"guardians and chasers." hw said calmly

"Rght again." said Shijima "And as you know Guardians are stationary keyblade wielders and Chasers are ones who go to different worlds to fight-"

"Heartless"

"Nobody's"

"Dark ones"

"All correct" he said going to the board at the front of the class and drawing a few pictures as examples. "Now, as you've been taught heartless are creatures who are created when a heart is shattered from either other heartless or the persons own overwhelming negative emotion such as anger or sorrow." he said pausing.

"**But** did you also know that heartless are made of the energy that's trapped in the heart and that they can be any shape or size since they have no physical form to begin with."

"Wait." Yumi said "But if that's true then shouldn't that mean that the more emotion a person feels the stronger the heartless is when it forms."

"Yes that's a small factor." he said "but there's one **major** factor to the outcome of the heartless appearance and power" he said pausing to draw a small piece of something next to the drawing of a heart and circled it. "The heart pieces." he said circling it.

"Heart pieces?"

"Yes" he said turning to the three. "A heart piece is as it suggest a piece of a persons heart that sometimes gets taken along with the energy of the heart. This affects the heartless by giving it a medium to focus all it's energy instead of having it free flowing." he said drawing more example "These are called Omni-heartless and often take on a human form or are giant heartless." he said erasing the board and drawing new pictures.

"Now Nobody's are created when a the hearts energy of the heart leaves the body. Most people think that nobody's can't feel emotions because there hearts aren't whole but this is incorrect" he said pausing for a few seconds.

"Most infact feel emotions but have an overwhelming emptiness, while others are only affected a little but these depend on how much the heart is shattered." he said as Kyo suddenly interrupted.

"What do you mean how much?" he asked "Doesn't there heart being shattered mean that they all feel empty" He said trying to make sense of what he said.

"Yes, but say for example there heart is cracked in half then it's safe to say that the nobody will not feel as intense an emptiness as on who has had it's heart cracked in fourths." he said as he put down the chalk he was using and started erasing the board.

"There are only a few cases of nobody's with this happening and all of them only because they have a human forms." turning to the class his attitude becoming serious.

"It has been determined that nobodies only have a human shape if one-eighth of a heart and lose parts of there memory equivalent to there hearts. They could have all there memory's, or none at all." He said as his attitude returned to it's normal indifferent self.

"Now the last one's we fight are dark ones who are normal people who open themselves to darkness and use it to do evil things, **Although** it's not always darkness. it can range from fire to water to even light thats used to do evil". He said looking at his class now fully alert

"_Well that got there attention" _he thought as he started walking around again.

"It's our job's as keyblade wielders to stop all these things and to stop them, we must know more about them." walking to the three he now stood right in front of them.

"It's are responsibility to stop them at **any** coast, Even if it means sacrificing your self's to do it. That's why we were chosen by the keyblade to do so." he was now looming over them and causing a lot of anxiety in the three.

"To die for the safety of others, fighting against all evil and darkness and putting everything else aside. That's what it means to be a key bearer." Now he seemed to almost have an inhuman aura surround him.

"Your dreams are all pathetic compared to what you need to do!! You want to be the best or get revenge on someone. **HAH**. If you truly have such pathetic goals then you don't deserve to have a keyblade at all." he said as he was now smiling insanely as his eye's almost seemed to glow red and the room temperature dropped dramatically.

"_WHAT IS THIS!? _Xehanort thought as he looked at Shijima with horror "_His auras so dark it's like it's screaming to murder us."_ he was starting to panic " _What if- what if he really **does **want to kill us." _looking at his companions and seeing the same reaction.

"So do you really want to be keyblade wielders." his smile grew even wider and eviler if that was even possible "Or do you want to just give up and quit."

"NO!!" Kyo screamed slamming his hands on the desk and getting everyone's attention "It's only the first day of or training." he said in a whisper and his eye's downcast " and so because of that" he said now looking stared into Shijima's eye's with pure courage " we're not going to quiet, NO matter what!!" he said looking defiantly at him.

"_This kid's got spunk" _he thought "Well then I only have one thing to say" he said as he had a dramatic pause and making the tension raise."

"you…..pass." he said. There was a long pause and then-

"WHAT??!!!!" they all yelled as they stared dumbfounded at Shijima

"Yes" he said smiling "You really didn't think I'd train students who folded under pressure so easily." walking out the room he paused and turned to the three.

"Tomorrow you will have you're first assignment with me in the wood's outside the city limits." he said seriously as he stared at the three. "It's a survival test so eat a good dinner and get some rest it'll be at 5:00 am so be prepared and please call me Shijima sensei." with that he left Kyo, Xehanort, and Yumi staring at the board dumbfounded with surprised anime expression (white outlined circle eyes and no nose and mouth.)

**End chapter 2**

In the next chapter things heat up as Shijima test Kyo, Xehanort, and Yumi to the brink to get there power to awaken. Plus what dangers lay hidden in the forest and are all of them part of the test? Or is there a hidden danger yet to be reviled?

Thank you for reading please REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: the test part 1

-**Chapter 3**

**6:00A.M In the forest **

The forest which was right outside the city was about a few miles big and had every type of plant from bamboo to oak trees and was split into three parts, a park area, a hiking area, and a regular woods area for camping and stuff. In the park part of the forest that kyo yumi and xehanort had met up.

"(yawns)…man I'm tired." said kyo as he walked zombie like and sat on a bench and fell asleep.

"Yay I'm really beat." said yumi half yawning as she sat on the same bench and fell asleep to. Xehanort who was also tired was leaning on a tree trying to stay awake trying to ignore kyo's snoring.

"_Does he **ever** come on time."_ he thought starting to fall asleep "maybe if I rest for a while-"

"Then you'd be an easy target." said an all to familiar voice as xehanort jumped away and summoned a black sword with a blue diamond and chain design. Looking up there was shijima on top of a branch.

"Oh…it's you" he said blandly as he lowered his guard "How long have you been up there?" questioned xehanort as shijima jumped down and landed easily.

"Long enough." he answered as he got up and dusted off looking at him xehanort raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the mask?" he asked as he looked at shijima. He had a white mask with red eyes and a jagged smile with marks under the eye's(like a hollow version of carnage). The whole thing looked like one solid piece with no eye or mouth holes and covered only his face(the bangs are over the mask).

"I like this mask." he said walking over to the sleeping pair. "Hey…wake up." he said as he shock both of them. As they woke up they saw a pair of glowing red eye's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!" they screamed hugging each other wide eyed with fear.

"It's worth the screaming to see the look on your face." he laughed as yumi realized who it was and shoved kyo off her.

"Get off me!!!" she yelled as she looked at shijima "Alright. Why did you come here so late when we had to came here so early!!!" she questioned

"oh...well I changed my mind on coming here a five." he said as everyone face flats.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME."

"No."

"Alright then." she said as she calmed down "What's this survival exercise you talked about earlier."

"Well I'm glad you asked because it dictates weather you become my students but more importantly it'll determine weather you become true keyblade wielders**" **he said as they all looked at him curiously.

"true keyblade wielders?"

"Yes" shijima said reaching into his pocket "now you're test is simple. Beat me in a fight and you pass. Fail and…well, lets just say you won'tbe able to move for awhile" he said as the tension filled the air and pulled out a rolled up cloth.

"And this" he said unrolling the cloth and reviling a scroll "is what I'll use to test you." he finished as everyone looked at the scroll cautiously.

"what is that?"

"This is a Demon seal scroll." he said showing them the front of the scroll which had a picture scull on it. "When activated it absorbs demonic and dark energy and sends it into the user. It's extremely useful against demons and such." he said unrolling it "Right now, it has enough power to give the user C class power. (Ranks that classify they go from F to A like school grades)" he finished as he unrolled it fully.

"Wait" kyo said "So we need to beat you when you have that much power to pass?" he questioned.

"Yes, Now I suggest you summon you're weapons. You'll have a ten second head so get as much distance away as possible." he said as all of them summoned there weapons. Yumi's sword was peril white with a wing design for the hilt.

"Ready….BEGIN" he said as all three disappeared in a flash smiling he looked at the unraveled scroll's kanji designs glowed blood red. "Hmm…looks like this will be fun after all," he said as he disappeared after the weak one. "_May as well take care of him first._".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Good I lost him._" he thought as he slowed down. He was now about 40 or so meters away from there starting point "Good thing we learned how to flash step in the academy." he thought remembering his lessons "Now I can relax and plan my-" he started but was cut off by a whistling sound. Looking he saw a black thing zooming at him at a high speed.

"WHAT THE-" he yelled as he ducked. The thing zoomed right over him and a second later lodged itself in the tree behind him and uprooted it. Looking over his shoulder he saw a katana looking sword with a pitch black blade with red hilt. The handle was solid and black and the pommel was white in the shape of a dragon head and had red eyes. It was straight and had a red gleam to it.

"Wh-What is that." he said getting up "a sword."

"Damn I missed." shijima said as appeared next to the tree and pulled out his sword. Examining it he looked to kyo "You have good reflexes." he said resting his blade on his shoulder. "I thought for sure I'd get you with that move." he said as kyo stared dumbfounded at him and his path.

"_N-N-NO WAY_" he thought as shijima got closer "_h-he cut through the whole forest!!_" looking horrified as the trees behind shijima started to fall "_A-And all he used was his sword!!, th-there's no way I can beat him!_" getting up he started to run

"So you think you can run away do you" he said as he got into his fighting stance "well lets see you run from this!" lifting his blade he started zooming after him slicing up everything that got in his way and was quickly gaining on kyo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all kyo could yell as he ran for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_what was that?"_ yumi thought as she looked back at the falling trees "_is shijima doing all that?" _she wondered as she heard kyo screaming

"_hmm…kyo must have been found. Oh well to bad for him"_ she thought as she sat down near some brush "I wonder how I'm going to beat him if he's that strong." as she began to strategies she didn't notice the thing behind her

"**_What are you doing here, little girl_**" freezing from the voice behind her she turned around and saw-

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_That was yumi's voice" _xehanort thought as he stopped and looked around "But wear did it come fro-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!!!" he was cut off be kyo running out of the forest area screaming.

"What are you- BOOM" suddenly shijima came crashing through with a few trees following.

"You can't escape!!" he said charging he was about to cut kyo in half when xehanort blocked him.

"No you don't" he said pushing him away turning to kyo he helped him up.

"x-xehanort don't fight him he's to strong." he said but was cut off by xehanort getting into his fighting stance.

"What have you done to yumi." he asked seriously as he glared at shijima

"Yumi?" shijima asked curiously as he got into his fighting stance "Why. I haven't done anything to her."

"Liar" xehanort said getting ready to attack "I know you did somthing."

"Really now?, Well what makes you think it's me who did anything." shijima said his mask's eyes glowing.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME" with that he charged at him. He swung quickly and was blocked both swords locked together.

"Sound's like you're quit found of her." shijima said starting to gain ground "Could it be you have a crush on her."

"SHUT UP" he yelled stretching out his free hand "DARK CANNON"

"_WHAT THE" _was all shijima could think of before a cluster of bluish purple fire shot at him. When the smoke cleared he was inside a force field

"_he cast dark shield without even calling for?!" _was all xehanort could think as he was pushed away by shijima. "_you have to be very powerful in order to do that. I'll have to be careful."_

"Well aren't you full of surprises" shijima said dusting himself off "That was an advanst spell to learn. And at such a young age." he said "But more importantly, Why do you think I did something to your friend?"

"she screamed." xehanort said as kyo gasped

"But she never screams." he stated looking at xehanort wide eyed

"Well she did and I want to know what happened!" he said pointing his sword at shijima

"Well maybe you should look for her" he said seriously "Because I haven't-" he was cut off by a pulse like wave followed by a massive temperature drop.

"w-what was that" kyo said weakly as he got up "_It felt like a wave or something_."

"This aura" shijima said turning and dashing towards where yumi was "COME ON!!" he yelled as both others followed.

"_Impossible_" he thought "_This aura could only belong to an omni heartless_." speeding up he came to a clearing. "_So why didn't I sense it earlier_." now stopping he went through the clearing when suddenly a scream broke the silence. Cursing he broke through and-

**END CHAPTER 3**

in the next chapter yumi is in a tense situation as they all battle the omni heartless but when shijima reveals his true stregth and identity will kyo, yumi, and xehanort still trust him as there teacher?

Thank you for reading please review.


	4. Chapter 4:the test part 2

Sorry for not updating sooner but I had no laptop or internet access over my trip but now that I'm back I'll try to improve my writing style.

Talking

_Thinking_

**heartless**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Why wont you die already!!" yumi screamed as she continued to defend herself from the heartless. It looked like a giant purple venues flytrap with a spikier version of the heartless emblem on it's head. Rearing it's vines it attacked yumi yet again trying to stab yumi with it's buds.

"Err…not this again" she said slicing and blocking the vines only to have them grow back and attach again.

"_I can't keep this up much longer…"_ she thought as she braced herself when suddenly her legs caved in right when it was about to hit.

"_OH NO!!!" _she thought as she prepared for the pain of being stabbed

"YUMI!!" both xehanort and kyo said as they jumped in the way and cut the bud off.

"Are you okay?"

"YOU IDIOT" she screamed at them as they looked at her confused "Don't let your guard down, that thing just grows them back and-" but it was to late, the vines lunged at the three when suddenly they were cut to pieces.

"Are you three alright?" shijima asked as the cut vines withered into dust.

All three nodded.

"Good" he said as he turned to the now twitching plant "This things strong…but it's only strong because it's feeding off an energy source. I can stall it but I need you to find and destroy source. Can you do that?

All three nod again

"Good I'll keep this thing busy while you-AHHHHHHHH"

"SENSAI LOOK OUT!!!"

While he was talking the plant had sprouted more vines and the buds had opened and shoot darts at him.

"what-what are these?'" he asked as his body went limp "Poison darts?" now unable to move the plant monster shot out it's tongue and wrapped it around shijima like a lasso. pulling him in it ate him in one gulp. While the plant finished swallowing shijima the three could only look on in horror at what was happening."

"It ate him" xehanort said in a whisper "that thing just ate him."

"But…he was the strongest one here" said yumi "If he's gone, how are we supposed to beat that thing without him?"

"We fight." kyo said lifting his sword and charging.

"YOU IDIOT DON'T DO IT!!!" xehanort yelled as kyo barely managed to avoid the vines and got close to it when it opened it's mouth and was ready to eat him "_wait…that's it_" he thought as he stabbed inside the mouth and knocked back by the vines.

"UGH" kyo said as he was knocked back by vines

"Why did you charge in like that!?" he asked as kyo got up again "It's hopeless to try and fight that thing!" he pleaded only to be ignored.

"…we can't win against that thing, were not strong enough. What we need to do is run and figure out a way to call the other keyblade wielders and-ughhhh"

He was cut off by kyo punching him in the face. **hard**

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'D GET FAR ENOUGH TO CALL FOR HELP!!!"

"kyo what are you-"

"SHUT UP" kyo said cutting yumi off "we can still win…look" he said pointing to the plant looking they saw that it was twitching and stuff. "I saw a jewel in it's mouth and when I stabbed it. It started doing that." he finished as xehanort got up.

"You found what it was feeding on."

"That's great!" exclaimed yumi as she looked at the plant "that means that we can beat it."

"No" said kyo "the thing didn't break…I wasn't strong enough to but if we work together we can beat that thing."

"Alright" said xehanort getting ready to charge "but if we die. I'm blaming you." he said as kyo nodded.

"ready…CHARGE!!!" kyo yelled as all three charged at the plant. Time seemed to slow down as they got ready to attack.

_Why am I doing this_

The heartless shot out it's vines to intercept their attack

_Attacking something that ate our sensei_

Yumi and xehanort slice the vines away

_Is it for revenge…?_

The heartless roared at them and they saw the jewel

_No_

They reared back there arm

_It's because…_

"I won't let anyone else be hurt."

As they stabbed the jewel it crack. For a few seconds nothing happened and then suddenly they were surrounded by a shimmering light and there bodies were filled with warmth.

"What's happening!?" yumi asked amazed as the three saw there weapons change before there eye's into keyblades. Kyo's was the ultimate weapon(from kh1), yumi's was the oath keeper , and xehanort's was the oblivion. As they continued to stare they barley noticed the heartless disappear in a wisp of darkness or that something had come out of the shadows.

" **well, well, well…what do we have here."** said a dark voice as the three turned to what looked like a half-man half-plant with the same spiky heartless emblem on it's chest stepped out into the clearing. "**keybearers ay…..freshly awakened to, those are epically fun to kill." **he said reaching his hand to the hole where the heartless had been and suddenly the ground started to shake and crack.

"WHAT THE-"

"**you thought you could kill my beast so easily…well let's see you handle this"** he said as a giant sack thing came out of the ground and sprouted three of the heads that they had been fighting.

**Meanwhile in the capital of nirvana**

"PRIME MINISTER AZREAL, WE HAVE A SITUATION ON OUR HANDS!!!" yelled one of the many agents working for azreal as he burst into the huge office carrying a report in his hand "THERE'S AN OMNI-HEARTLESS IN THE PARK DISTRECT AND-

"it's already taken care of." asked the prime minister behind his desk (I'm not going into detail about what they look like until chapter 5)

"what?" the agent asked confused "but sire. This is a serious matter-"

"And I'm serious about it being taken care of." he said seriously "the omni-heartless is dead."

"But how can you be sure?"

At this he smirked "If Shijima's there then it's over." he said returning to his paperwork "He's not an ordinary chaser."

**Back at the forest**

Kyo, yumi, and xehanort where beaten up badly and hadn't managed to make one scratch on the heartless and his new 'pet'.

"**HAH, as fun as this has been… it's time to end this." **he said looking at the plant monster "**Now my pet devour them!!!" **the heartless was about to strike when it suddenly froze and started to spasm.

_Agent: what do you mean not an ordinary chaser?_

"**w-what's wrong with you."** the heartless questioned as its body began to slam into everything and suddenly it screamed in pain as black and red flames shot out of its mouth. **"WHAT THE-!!!"**

_Azreal: well…what I mean is that he's not quite human._

Kyo, xehanort, and yumi stared shocked at what they were seeing. "don't tell me it can breath fire now." kyo said both xehanort or yumi to mesmerized to hit him for his stupid comment.

_Agent: n-not quite human!?_

Suddenly something started to push out of it's sack like body

_Azreal: yes _

_Agent: then what's is he?_

A black blade that was surrounded by blood red fire pierced right through it's body

_Azreal:smirks He is a half demon, among other things._

The blade sliced upwards creating a blast of red fire like energy cutting the whole thing in half as an inferno of shadow flames shot everywhere. As the monster began to disappear like the head had someone stood up from inside the inferno his head downcast.

"SHIJIMA SENSEI" yumi began but suddenly froze when she saw how he was, the flames surrounded his feet and his aura was the same as the fire. His coat was torn off of the right side revealing his bone like arm. "oh my god." she whispered as she Covered her mouth both friends agreeing.

_Agent: A HALF DEMON_

_Azreal: A half shadow demon to be precise._

Looking up shijima revealed his mask's eye's and smile we're glowing red just like his katana blade. Looking to the heartless he got into his fighting stance.

_Azreal: The ultimate weapon in are entire military force. The master of the darkness. _

_**Shijima kagetatsu the Demon Lord of Shadows.**_

**End chapter 4**

In the next chapter shijima quickly takes care of the Omni-heartless and reveals what he can do. But will kyo, yumi, and xehanort trust there sensei when they find out what he is. Plus what could the Prime minister of the planet and possibly most of the universes want with them. Find out in chapter 5

Writers comments: this chapter came out pretty good though I still need to work on my style a little better but for now there are some things I need to go over 1. The reason the italic during kyo, yumi, and xehanort were charging and the one when Azreal and the agent were talking was different was that kyo's was a inner monologue and Azreal's was a narrative conversation. 2. When Azreal said "among other thing" he is referring to the fact that shijima is something other than just a half demon (no he is not another half something else. Because he's not a mary-sue. Those will appear in another chaptershutters) and 3. The Demon Lord of Shadows is bolded because that is his official title.

Anyway thank you for reading and please PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: Prime minister

Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy with school starting again so I may not be able to update for a week or so.

Also this is a very important chapter because after this I'll skip ahead a few years to when the story really starts to get good.

Anyway disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any other game/anime/movies that appear in my story.

**Chapter 5**

"**(growls)…damn you" **the heartless said as shijima stood where his monster had been sword raised ready to fight. "**DIE!!!" **he yelled summoning not one but three identical monsters and having them charge. Meanwhile kyo, yumi, and xehanort who had been forgotten by the heartless were stunned by a mix of fear and fascination.

"This is bad." xehanort said as he struggled to sit up(he was laying down) as he watched the two have a face off.

"What do you mean?" kyo asked as he steadied himself as well " he blew up the first one so the others shouldn't be to hard."

"Kyo you idiot." yumi said to weak to even hit him "he only beat him by getting eaten." she said looking at shijima "I don't think he can beat them by himself-"

"**w-what the t-that's I-impossible**" all of the plant monsters where now destroyed in the same red energy and all that was left were three burnt scars in the ground where they had been only moments ago. "**how can he be that-(gasp)!!"** looking down the heartless saw the black sword pierce his chest in the center of the heartless emblem impaling him.

"now you die." and with that he withdrew his blade from the heartless as it faded away. Sheathing his sword he turned towards his three students he slow walked towards them looking down he took off his mask.

"You three…" he said continuing to look at them with a cold expression as the three coward suddenly he smiled "pass…with flying colors"

"WHAT!!!" they yelled at the same time causing shijima to lose his balance and fall

"what I say?"

"What do you mean we passed" xehanort asked "we didn't beat you or anything, or was it just because of the heartless."

"Oh…that" he said scratching the back of his head "that was a lie. The real test was to get your keyblades to awaken within you." he said picking himself up "and the only way to do that was to put you in danger so-"

Shijima was cut off by yumi grabbing him by the collar and shaking him violently "YOU MEAN THAT WHOLE THING WITH YOU GETTING EATEN WAS ONE GIANT ACT!!!"

"that…was…not…an…act"

(RIP) and off came the jacket

"can we please get back on topic here!?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!!" yumi yelled at xehanort "And what do you mean wasn't part of the act!?"

"the original plan was to fight you until your keyblades awakened since it only can be awakened when your in danger." shijima said getting up "but I didn't expect to encounter a C rank heartless out here, lucky that scroll got destroyed in it's stomach."

"but I thought you said that scroll made you stronger?" kyo pointed out

"HAH…that scroll doesn't give power it only absorbs my demonic powers." he said cracking his neck "God knows it's hard enough being a half-demon without getting your power drained."

"um…wait you're a half-demon?" asked yumi and xehanort at once both blushing afterwards

"Half-shadow demon actually." he corrected "That's the half that gave me this arm." he said raising his right arm.

"So there are some things you need to know but here's not the place to explain it." he said kneeling down to whisper. "you three know how to get to the capital."

"what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look…It's to complicated right now just meet me outside the gate of the capital soon." he said walking away "oh and put away your key blades." and he vanished

"where'd he go?" asked Kyo as they put away there keyblades

"Probably at the building or something. Come on." Xehanort said walking away.

"Hey where're you going?" ask Yumi as she and Kyo followed

"To get some answers."

**Later at the capital**

The capital of nirvana is in the center of the city and actually resembles looks like a space age version of a castle and is protected by a number of high tech security measures. It is here where Kyo, Yumi and Xehanort waited outside the gate which was the only way in or out of this structure for their Sensei to arrive.

"where is he?" kyo asked impatiently

"Sorry I'm late." Shijima said as he suddenly appeared behind them. "But I needed to get some new clothes." as he stopped to catch his breath it gave them an opportunity to see his new outfit. His coat looked like a cassock and had a red dragon on his back with the same red lapel and cuffs. His jacket looked more like a vest, his pants were looser and he had dress shoes with metal around the heels. Besides that he had the same glasses and hat. "Even with super speed it takes me a while to get here." he said standing up.

"Where do you buy your clothes?"

"These are custom ordered." he said placing his and on a scanner near the gate "My tailor…let's just say they live very far away." he said as the scanner beeped and the gate opened

"Um…Shijima-sensei." yumi questioned

"yes"

"Well me and my friends would like to know." she paused trying to find the right words "…What are your powers exactly?" she asked as shijima looked at them and seeing there expecting looks.

"Well. There's super speed and agility along with strength. Plus my shadow fire has an entirely different set of ability's and my sword as well." he said thinking of any other power's "Oh yeah There's regeneration and longevity." as he finished as all three had the surprised anime expression "well where here" During the whole conversation they hadn't noticed that they stepped into an elevator or that it had taken them to the top floor. Walking down the hallway of Agents who all dressed in black suits and down to a simple wooden door. Stopping shijima knocked a few times.

"Enter." said a voice from the other side stepping in they saw the office was huge with all kinds of books and files and in the center in front of a huge window that overlooked the whole city standing next to his desk was a man with black hair that was slicked back in a braid. Turning around they saw he was wearing a suit and looked only a few years older than shijima

"Ah shijima, you've finally arrived." he said in a smooth voice while smiling "So that mean's these three are the one's I've been told about." he said his black eye's seeming to shine.

"Yes Prime Minister Azrael." Shijima said bowing as Kyo, Yumi, and Xehanort were shocked.

"_He's the Prime Minister?"_

"_Wow…he's younger than I thought."_

"_I thought he was another agent guy."_

"I know it must be a shock for you." Azrael said continuing to smile "After all I have keep my identity a secret. Only allowing a few select individuals to relay my messages to the people so allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Azrael Bishop. Prime Minister of Nirvana. And head of the universal council." he finished as he took a seat "how about you introduce yourself's."

"Um…My name's Kyo Bachigan."

"Mien's Yumi Shugyou"

"Xehanort Kuragari"

"Hmm I see." Azrael said pondering "Your all quite famous. At least you're families are." he said pulling out three files from his desk. "Yumi did you know that you're father Ansem helped construct the force field that protects this world from the heartless." he said looking at yumi

"And xehanort you're family is widely know for there use of darkness. No doubt you have inherited there ability's." he said as xehanort cringed a little

"And kyo you're father if I'm not mistaken was a famous war hero am I correct." he said finishing

"Um yeah but…" kyo said getting creped out "what does this have to do with us uh…sir." he said nervously

"Because it wouldn't be fair if I share my secrets with you If I don't know yours first." he said standing "this world is not as safe as everyone thinks. For instance although the force field protects us from serious heartless threat it can only prevent most heartless from entering and some weak one's can still pass through."

"Yeah we ran into one earlier." retorted Kyo

"Yes. And you saw how powerful it was alone." he said pacing the room.

"Alone?" questioned xehanort "what do you mean alone?"

"There is a man…No…a monster that exist that we believe is recruiting people and turning them into creatures of evil and amplifying there power."

"You mean heartless." yumi asked

"Partially." he said looking back at them "Although we suspect that he is a heartless he has a wide array of followers. From heartless and Omni-heartless to super villain's and mercenaries he has help from the most treacherous of people." he said sighing "we only have a name to follow by and that is more than likely an alias."

"what is it?"

"It's Sameal" he said sinking back into his chair "decades of research, hundreds of confessions and testimonies, and even inside double agent's and all we have is that it's his name. And that it comes from Judaism's angel of death." he said resting his head in his hand "it's so depressing just thinking of it."

"please sir…" yumi cut in "this is really big information but what does it have to do with us."

"You're taking this quite well." he said seeming to cheer up a little "Usually people get angry at me for keeping information like this a secret. Anyway…" he said looking at them deadly serious "There is a prophecy that say's three keyblade wielder's would come that we're stronger than any other and will finally ride the universe of the heartless forever." he said as they were now leaning close to him "I believe you three are the chosen one's in the prophecy."

"WHAT" they all yelled at once

"There's no way we're the chosen anything." kyo said

"I agree with kyo." xehanort

"yeah. There right." yumi agreed "how can you even tell."

"For one when your keyblades were in there dormant state's(the swords) they were unusually powerful." he said "Another thing is that you all awakened you're keyblades at the same time. Another sign of the prophecy. And finally you're keyblades are the most unusual and powerful I've ever seen."

"How did you-"

"I have multiple security surveillance all over the world." he said as the they looked at him disgustingly. "don't worry I've never had them planted in houses."

"Okay so say we are these chosen one's." xehanort said "what do we do to help exactly."

"You just need to learn the basics of being a key bearer." he said smiling "By the way shijima." he said as shijima snapped out of his zoning out

"Yes Azrael sir."

"Since it's obvious that you're training has worked-"

"Yes"

"I'm going to-"

"Yes" he said joyfully

"Assign you as there permanente teacher."

(face faults)

"Did I say something wrong?" Azrael asked as shijima picked himself up

"Azrael please reconsider-"

"But you're the perfect candidate for them"

"Surly Mickey or even Zack would-"

"But you're the best out of all of them."

"But I hate kid"

"Well we all have to make sacrifices"

"Um excuse me?" during the conversation the had forgotten about them

"Oh yeah…well…you can go" he said as they slowly made there way out of the office "Remember shijima you're sensei for now on." they exited the room as soon as the door was closed his smiling face dropped into a frown.

"Why didn't you tell them the whole story?" asked shijima

"I don't think there ready." azrael said organizing the desk "If they knew the whole truth they may become to obsessed with rage to help."

"I just hope you know what you're doing"

"Don't worry." he said looking at him "I'll be able to do my job." he said smiling "You just keep doing yours."

**End chapter 5**

This took me along time to write and I hope you like it. The few years nothing really happens in that time. They learn some moves, change there outfits, and become only a little closer but they will get a lot closer as the story unfolds and some new characters will be added. Plus the prophecy is very important to the plot and even reveals a great plot twist.

Thank you for reading. Please review


	6. Chapter 6: 5 years later

** In the catacombs**

The Catacombs lie under the city of nirvana and are the main base of the keybearers. From here they can monitor worlds for heartless but more importantly, it is where the leaders of the three groups of keybearers Chasers, Guardians, and Watchers reside. It is here in the council room that shijima kneeled in front of these three leaders.

"Are you certain of this shijima?" asked the blue cloaked figure in a female voice. All official keybearers wear cloaks on missions to hide their identity's but the leaders wear different color cloaks with symbols on them. Blue where the watchers, yellow guardians, and red chasers.

"Yes." Shijima replied as he continued to kneel "There skills have greatly improved over the last year. I believe they are finally ready."

"Perhaps." said the yellow cloaked one his voice male "But we should not be to hasty about this." he said resting his hand on his chin "This is a huge responsibility we are giving them."

"If I may say one thing."

"You may." said the red cloaked one in a masculine voice

"Kyo, Yumi, And Xehanort have mastered techniques in there few years of training that normally take decades to even be able to attempt." he said pausing "there good. There even faster learners then…than me." he said sighing "_I can't believe I had to admit that._"

"Very well." said the red cloaked one "We shall allow them to proceed." he finished signaling him to raise.

"Thank you council." he said bowing "you won't be disappointed."

**Meanwhile at the training ground**

"Hey xehanort. What'cha doing?" yumi asked as xehanort looked up from his laptop. Yumi had grown quite a bit over the 5 years of training. She had grown her hair out to her mid back and now wore a pair of blue jeans with a dark top and jacket.

"Yeah, Why aren't you training like the rest of us." kyo asked as he jumped down from a tree. Kyo had barely changed at all he still had the same spikey hair and skater pants but now he a black shirt under his now wrist length jacket.

"I'm just working on this program I made a while back." xehanort said as he looked back at the screen. Xehanort had grown his hair out long so that it was at his waist and his yellow eyes had grown darker. He wore a black coat with a white shirt, black jeans and shoes. "Besides, you're the one who needs the most training." he retorted to kyo who was fuming.

"What was that?!!"

"Well it's true." he said as he keep typing "Yumi is skilled in physical attacks and some spells, I'm can use darkness based attacks because of my family powers, but you…you're the most average person on this team." he finished as kyo looked like he was about to kill him.

"Calm down kyo, xehanort just trying to get on your nerves." yumi said trying to calm kyo down "Besides. He only says stuff like that cause he likes you." she said smiling as both kyo and xehanort blushed bright red.

Suddenly an alarm started sounding from xehanort's computer. "Huh?" they all said as the computer screen started glowing red and warning signs popped up from nowhere

"You have entered a restricted area without proper clearance." said the computer in a machine like voice

"X-xehanort w-what did you do?" kyo questioned fearfully as he backed away.

"This program will now delete all data on pc and-"

"Shit!!" said xehanort as he jumped into action typing furiously to save his computer. A few seconds passed by as he typed code after code suddenly the alarms stopped and the screen turned back to it's blue screensaver. Sighing he slouched down and stared up into the sky.

"Umm…what just happened?" kyo asked as xehanort turned to face them.

"My program failed." he said showing them the screen "It's supposed to be able to bypass security systems so that I can access restricted government files but…" he said turning to his computer "…as you can see it didn't even come close."

"Why would you want to access government files anyway…?" yumi asked as she looked at the screen "…that's so stupid plus what if they trace your program back to your laptop."

"They did." he said typing again "last time I tried this my whole computer exploded. That's why bought a laptop in the first place." typing a little faster he suddenly stopped and looked at tem dead serious.

"I did it because I want to know more about shijima and more importantly…" he said looking away "…I want to know more about the chasers and this prophecy everyone keeps talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." he said "Ever since we started training we haven't learned anythingabout him except that he likes tea's, his favorite food is apples, and that he's really good at changing the subject." he said angrily.

"Let me see that for a moment." yumi said as she took the laptop and started typing.

"I mean last time I asked about he completely ignored me. Like I wasn't even there." sighing he dropped his shoulders and sat down. "Guess I should give up then huh?

"Well I…"

"There all done." yumi said cheerfully as she turned the screen to show them the downloading Icon.

"y-yumi h-how did you." xehanort stuttered as he stared dumbfounded at the screen.

"My dad's Ansem remember." she said smiling "He's the one who built the security system for this world. So what made you think I wouldn't have an access code for the computer system." she said in a mater of fact tone.

"Well I…Um…that is…Err never mind." he said embarrassed as yumi gave him his laptop back. "_I never knew yumi was that smart. Even with the access code she still knew how to download the file directly to my computer without detection. Even I don't know how to do that."_ he thought as he stared at her. Still admiring her in his head

"Are you okay." she asked a little creped out at how he was looking at her

"What. Oh yeah I'm fine." he said blushing a little. "Looks like it'll take an hour or so to download."

"What should take an hour or so to download?"

Freezing they all turned around to see Shijima standing right behind them.

"Umm…it's nothing important." yumi said doing her best to sound truthful

"y-yeah it's just a program I'm downloading from the internet that's all." he said as he laughed nervously.

"yup just a program and nothing else." kyo said nervously as shijima continued to look at them.

"Alright." he said tuning around and started walking away. "But don't be so defensive. It's really suspicious now follow me there's something I need to show you." and at that they all followed as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest around the training grounds.

"_I've never been here before."_ kyo thought curiously as he looked around "_wonder what's back here?_" he was suddenly jerked out of this thoughts as they stopped in front of a huge rock.

"Wow a rock…that's really amazing." yumi said sarcastically as shijima had an anime vein

"Ha ha…very funny." shijima said as he summoned his sword Kageyaiba and pointed it at the stone. Instantly his sword shot out a beam of light that hit the rock creating a door in it. For a second it looked like his sword transformed but as soon as it started the light faded and his sword was back to it's regular shape. Sheathing it he walked to the door and opened it revealing a stairwell.

"Come on…" Shijima said walking in as his three students hesitantly followed "…Your about to see something few ever see in there life's."

"Umm…what are we going to see here exactly." yumi asked nervously.

"You'll see." he said as they continued down the dark corridor soon they reached a set of large white doors that stood at the end of the hallway.

"_oh man. You could cut this anticipation with a knife."_ Shijima thought as he pushed open the doors. "_I just hope there ready for this_" and with that he pushed open the doors and light instantly flooded the dark hallway. When it cleared they saw one of the most breath taking spectacles they'd ever seen.

"Welcome…" shijima said walking into the startling dome like structure. Inside was a huge city that looked a cross between a castle and a super advanced city. "…to the catacombs." he said proudly as kyo, yumi, and xehanort stared in awe.

"I know. Isn't it great." he said laughingly as the three only followed still to stunned to speak "I felt the same way to when I first saw this place."

"Err…why are we here again?" kyo asked snapping out of his daze

"Because we need to fit you for your new uniforms." that snapped all of them out of it

"Wait uniforms?" xehanort asked as they walked deeper into the catacombs

"If you're worried about the whole having-to wear them all the time thing don't worry. You only have to wear them on missions."

"That's not what I-Hold on…" yumi asked finally realizing something "…Uniforms, Missions, dose that mean-"

"Yup took a few strings but I pulled it off." Shijima said proudly "From this day forward your all officially Chasers."

"YEAHHHH!!!!" Kyo screamed triumphantly "Finally were real chasers. No more training, No more fake missions, We finally real-"

"KNOCK IT OFFFF!!!!!" shijima yelled knocking kyo all the way to the floor. "It's not that big a deal!!!" he said calming down "Err…Someone help him up."

After helping him up they made there way into one of the buildings which was full of different fabrics.

"What is this place?"

"At long last a female customer." said a high pitch voice from out of no where "Welcome, Welcome."

"w what the- " yumi stuttered as all three of the new chasers looked around

"Relax." shijima said calmly "that's just jaquess the-"

"It's pronounced Jacques." said the disembodied voice as a mist started to form in front of them. Soon it took the shape of a thin man dressed in elegant looking clothes. "Get it right half-breed." it said almost arrogantly

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!" Shijima yelled as he tried to punch the man only to have him turn into mist and reform.

"Your stupid dragon fighting style wont work." he said reforming and flipping some of his long blonde hair "I'm dead remember."

"What is that thing!?" yumi asked as they backed up.

"He's a specter." shijima explained "A very annoying specter."

"Ahem…I'm right here." the specter said as he floated down to meet them "I'm the head tailor for all the keybearer's." he said proudly "now your here to get fitted right. Well I'll get you your cloaks and after I have something special for you shijima…" he said turning around and puling out a measuring tape "…_even though you did try to hit me just now_."

"Just get them there uniforms." shijima said impatiently

In the blink of an eye the ghost was all over them getting measurement after measurement in every corner of there body. Within the next few seconds he had stitched, sewed, and reinforced the three cloaks. Trying them on they found that they fit perfectly to every curve and groove of there bodies.

"That was amazing." yumi said as she examined herself.

"Wow…these clothes fit perfectly." xehanort complemented

"How did you make these so quickly?" kyo asked as he started to play with one of the metal hood strings.

"Oh it's nothing really." Jacques said flatteringly "just a little thing I picked up after dieing."

"Well I guess well be going." shijima said as he started walking away

"Wait what about that thing Jacques was talking about." yumi pointed out as shijima stopped dead in his tracks and almost looked like he twitched.

"I almost forgot." Jacques said suddenly remembering "I'll get it and you just wait right there." he said floating through a wall.

"Oh joy." shijima said sarcastically as he waited

"You don't like him much do you."

"Of course not…" shijima said as he folded his arms on his chest "he's an annoying prick plus-…never mind." he said cutting himself off

"C'mon tell us." kyo begged as he latched onto him "Please."

"_You've got to be kidding me!!!_" they both thought as they face faulted

"If I tell you do you promise to let go." he said getting tired of trying to pry his student off of him who vigorously shock hi head up and down..

"Alright It's because he…well he…(sighs) He uses me as his model for his fashions." he said blushing deep red as everyone in the room froze. For a few seconds it was completely silent then they burst out laughing.

"It's not funny and it's not by chose." he said defensively "he's the only person who can actually make my clothes so it's not my fault that he tricks me into doing it."

"Well of course." said Jacques floating through the wall back into the room "It's rare to find someone with your anatomy. Every part of your body is almost perfectly proportion, so you can understand why I'd want to have someone with such a rare body type as my model." he said smiling as shijima looked like a cross between angry and embarrassed

"Yes but you're tactics of getting me to do it are underhanded and ruthless." shijima defended

"How so?" asked seaport curiously "I don't see how you could be tricked into modeling."

" Last time he said that he had "Accidentally" forgot which clothes were the ones he had mended for me and made me try on all the outfits to try and jog his memory."

"Well maybe he really did lose them." said yumi

"they were on his desk in the other room." he retorted answering her questions

"Alright maybe I do go a little overboard sometimes but this time is strictly business." he said "and that's why I've made you…THIS." he said loudly as he showed them the item he had slaved all night to make.

"It's a jacket." he said as he looked at the light black jacket "I admit I like the color but what's so special about it."

"Well genius that jacket is the most powerful body armor ever made." he said matter-o-factly "Not only will this jacket stop and even repel bullets but it can also reduce the damage of elemental attacks and slightly disrupt energy based attacks."

"Energy based?"

"Yes energy based you know Chi, spiritual pressure, Auras, The force, Chakra-"

"Ah…Why didn't you say chakra? That I know." shijima said understandingly as he looked it over "Why slightly."

"Because the energy comes from inside the body and the material in the jacket can't disrupt the energy in the body."

"So basically it can only stop a little of the energy and not the bulk." he said as he took off his old jacket. "I think I see you're purpose for this."

"And that is?"

"You want to combine this with something else don't you."

"Yup and here it is." Jacques said pulling out a black long sleeved shirt.

"So what does that do?"

"It takes the bulk out of energy attacks." Jacques said smiling "It wasn't easy dying those materia charged clothes black but I managed. After all you do pull the clad-in-black look off nicely."

"So that's how you did it" said xehanort nodding "Charging the fibers with a energy absorbing materia. Impressive."

"Fit's pretty well." shijima said as he looked at himself in a mirror near by "Breathes well to."

"I knew you'd like it. Now try on this other stuff and you can keep it." said Jacques as he pulled a whole armful of outfits from no where.

"I should have know there'd be a catch!!!" he yelled surprised that he hadn't seen the clothes behind Jacques "There's always a catch. Why does there always need to be a-"

He was suddenly cut off by his cell phone ringing "What's happened?" answered shijima in a stern voice "What happened!? When did….And where just getting it now!!! Why the hell didn't the….You mean they cut it off….But sir. Isn't it a little early for them to….Alright I understand. We're on are way." he finished hanging up and cursing all the while. Turning around he faced his now anticipating students.

"Well… It looks like you get to go on your first mission." he said as kyo suddenly smiled brightly "And boy is it on hell of a mission."

"YEAH!!!" yelled Kyo in overwhelming joy "We get to go on are first mission." he said running out of the building and out into the catacombs.

"Wait. You don't even know where to go yet." yelled Shijima as he chased after his over enthusiastic student "Or even what the mission is."

"What is the mission?" asked Xehanort

"A search and rescue…" said shijima glaring at seemingly nothing "…I just hope we get there in time."

**End chapter 6**

Wow it really has been a while since I updated this story. Don't worry I'll try to update a lot more often then this. Any way I've been having some writers block latly and when I finally get out of it my computer brakes. So anyway now that my computers fixed The next chapter should come a lot sooner.


	7. Chapter 7: debreifing

Disclaimer: kingdom hearts belongs to square inx and Disney

cut off-

(action)

**Chapter 7**

Kyo, Yumi, Xehanort, and Shijima made there way quickly down the hallway to the debriefing room. They had managed to stop kyo in about a minute and shijima by that time hade changed into his uniform. Reaching the end they came to a large room with multiple screens and people typing at an inhuman rate.

"I expected you to be here a little more on time." said an irritated voice. The voice had come from a man in a dark blue suit with black tie he had brown hair in an professional looking haircut. As he turned to look at them they noticed that shijima was glaring at the man intensely "I thought the lives of you're fellow keybearers would be important enough for you to get over here quickly."

"What are you doing here Simon." shijima asked in a seething voice

"Who is he?" asked kyo curiously

"Simon Nazareth. He's a minister on the council in the government and only got there by inheriting the position."

"Watch your mouth shijima." Simon said menacingly

"Your lucky that we don't have voters in this government or you'd be out of office in a heartbeat." shijima shot back even more menacingly

"And you'd know all about hearts wouldn't you." said Simon as shijima looked like he had actually been hurt for a few seconds

"Watch it Simon, I'll kill you in a second if you cross that line again. Diplomatic immunity or not." he said glaring as Simon keep his same still face. "Now get on with the briefing."

"_What was that all about?_" thought all three of his students as they continued to quietly observe

"Alright then. Oh and by the way…" Simon said as he walked to the metal table in the middle of the room "I'm here because some of the agents for the Nirvanian government were also at the archeological site when it was attacked by an unknown force.

"Wait. Archeological site…(Gasp) You don't mean-"

"Yes. The one that was excavated a few years ago on that desert planet." he said typing up a few buttons on the table and showing a hologram of a single desert planet with a few specks of silver scattered around it "The current inhabitants of the planet were not the original native life forms. They were a race of plant hybrids that lived in the once abundant forest, that is…Until Samael and the heartless arrived, They caused a imbalance in the worlds order and plunged it into chaos rapidly changing the climate and wiping out all life. But not before the natives made this."

Punching a few buttons an image of an old looking temple came up. It looked like a cross between a church and a Egyptian crypt and was raised about five stories high "This temple was built about the same time the heartless came and after it was built the heartless seemed to just vanish."

"What do you mean vanish?"

"As in they all just disappeared. A few decades after that the sand completely covered it up and the humans crashed landed on the planet. A few more decades pass and then…" he said pressing a button which zoomed out to show the whole planet "…This happened." suddenly a huge beam of light shot out from the planet and hit the moon dead center. After it faded a huge crater had been left on the moon.

Kyo and the others who had backed away because of the bright light walked back to the table.

"What was that?" shouted Yumi who had just now gotten over that shock of the blast

"I think it was some kind of laser." said xehanort uneasily "But I've never seen one with that kind of fire power launched from the ground."

"We can tell it's a laser!" said kyo "But what shot it!?"

"We don't know what caused it but there are two things we can tell from it." Simon calmly explained as he had already viewed the footage dozens of times "1. That it had to have come from a very powerful source and 2. That it had something to do with the ruins."

"What make's you say that?"

"That's the weird part…Shortly after the laser was fired the ruins were unearthed by the blast and suddenly the energy levels at that place skyrocketed and the heartless start showing up again."

"How did that happen?" xehanort asked curiously "Wouldn't you guy's have been smart enough to monitor that world in case something like this happened?"

"We had but the laser temporarily disabled or destroyed are monitoring equipment. Shortly after a team of excavators along with some agents for security. Everything was smoothly on until…"

"Until the reason we we're called to this mission." shijima said resting his hand on his chin

"Yes. We received a transmission from the excavation site minutes ago before they were killed." Simon said mournfully

"Killed!?" yelled shijima alarmed as he suddenly slammed both hands on the metal table "Why didn't you tell us that instead of labeling it as a search and rescue!!!"

"Maybe the transmission itself will clear things up." he said as he turned to one of the monitors which started to play the garbled last message. In the message explosions could be heard in the background.

"_I don't have much time. The data's saved in the computer but we need help now. Our outer defenses were useless against them, they killed most of us the rest are out there but between the heartless and them_ (loud explosion) _Damn it. They broke through already…If there's anyone out there who knows about the heartless listen to me. The heartless are being lead by_ _something else. Samael's only a pawn. The real enemy is-_" suddenly the transmission blacked out

"That's when we lost transmission." Simon said as he turned off the screen

"How many others received this transmission" shijima said softly still looking horrified

"Who knows. Could be a few, could be half the universe. But now that you've seen the footage your new mission is to retrieve the data and re-siege the excavation site."

"But that's suicide!!!" yelled shijima "We need more then four of us to even stand a chance against them. So why is it just us being sent out?"

"Because we need a small team to infiltrate and retake the security system. After that we can land on Gunsmoke safely."

"Security system?" asked yumi

"Yes. The security system that controls Gunsmoke defense grid." said a voice from the end of the hall as all of them turned around to see a teenage girl with medium black hair that covered part of her face, green eyes, and was dressed in a cloak as well.

"It was decided when the excavation team was sent to the ruins that it would be used as the base for the defense system due to it's fortified structure. Though it would seem it was a tactical error." kyo who had been zoning out was now fixated on her looks

"_wow…she's beautiful…_" thought kyo as he started to daydream

"Rena…What are you doing here?" ask shijima sounding surprised

"I'm here to help with you're strategy to retake the site." she replied smiling as if it were no big deal "After all I am one of the head strategist for the tactical board next to you of coarse."

"Yes but your attitude towards the situation has much to be desired." shijima said back

"(Ahem)…can we get back to the matter at hand." said simon irritated "Because of it's secure location an air strike or even landing is very unlikely to work so for this mission alone you will have to use the corridor of darkness in order to get there." he said as shijima's eyebrow raised

"But wont that attract there attention?" he asked "I mean if there anything like me wont they be able to sense when dark energy's been used?"

"Yes and no." answered simon a little unsure "because-"

"Because there are so many heartless there they won't be able to tell it's you who's used the dark energy." rena cut in smiling

"…_She's so smart to_" thought kyo as he began to blush a little

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" said simon through clenched teeth "You will also use the corridor because it offers the element of surprise." he said quickly regaining his composer

"Alright. So we go in, kill an army of heartless, go head-to-head with god knows what, get some data that may or may not be there, and finally retake gunsmoke for nirvana. (chuckles) Sure sounds like it'll be a fun little challenge." he finished smiling almost evilly as both yumi and xehanort shuddered and kyo who still was focusing on rena

"_I still get creped out from that smile_" they thought in unison

"good to here you feel that way. Now get going, the longer we waste time the more heartless show up." simon ordered as shijima got ready. Lifting his right hand and pointing it to the wall he started gathering energy to open the corridor straining to open it. When the swirling vortex of darkness finally formed he lost balance but was caught by xehanort and kyo who had snapped out of his daydream.

"(breathing heavily) thanks…for the…help" he said as he groaned to stand up "Opening a corridor to a distant planet is hard but" he said getting balanced again "But it's actually making it stay open is the tricky part." he said smiling a little embarrassed that he had lost his balance twice as everyone sweat dropped

"You're not going to fall again are you?" asked rena innocently

"Shut up." shijima said softly to tired to yell "come on. This corridor won't last much longer." and with that all four of them set off into the portal except for kyo who took one last look at rena before going in.

"…_And she so caring for others._" kyo thought continently not noticing that she had used sarcasm in her comment.

**End chapter 7**

Preview: Shijima, kyo, xehanort, and yumi arrive on Gunsmoke where life looks like something out of a science fiction western. Where they end up getting help from the most wanted man alive the 60 billion double dollar humanoid typhoon Vash the stampede. If only as a guide. Plus, shijima's big secret comes to light on xehanort's computer.

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8: arrival

Authors notes: For those of you that have read my story let me explain why the story really kicks off at chapter six is because of two reasons. 1. Because I was only writing my story as I went along but recently I've started to think of the actual plot for my story. And 2. I suck at writing dialogue for kids. Also the first five chapters of the story we're just to show you a little about the characters until the actual plot came into play.

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to square inx

_Thinking_

(action)

Cut off-

**Chapter 8**

Going through the Corridor was a very bad experience for the chosen three for two simple reasons. 1. The inside looked like a swirling mass of darkness, and 2. It felt like walking into a freezer. But worse yet was coming out to from a freezing vortex into a blazing hot city.

"Wow…I don't feel so good." said kyo as he suddenly got dizzy

"That's just climate shock from changing temperature so fast, you'll be fine…should be anyway." shijima mumbled to himself looking around. They were in an alleyway somewhere in a weird town in the middle of the day. But something caught his eye. It wasn't the fact that there was a giant bulb like thing in the middle of the city, or that there were two suns. It was a wanted poster and the bounty attached to it.

"_6-60 BILLION DOUBLE DOLLARS!? That's more than **every** criminals bounty put together!!!_" the thought screaming in his head. "_…even more than **his** bounty._" he thought as he rem collected his thoughts

"Wow that's a lot of money." said yumi as shijima suddenly looked very nervous and turned around

"Yeah ten dollars for a sup of water is expensive …" said xehanort's who had backed away "…then again we are in a desert so it does sorta makes sense." he finished as shijima looked a lot more collected

"Why is everyone staring at us?" asked kyo as they took notice to some of the people

"probably because we're all dressed the same." xehanort's pointed out as they finally noticed the local fashion. "they probably think we're in some kind of gang or something."

"Come on." said shijima as they walking into the alleyway to where no one could see them

"So. Why'd we have to come back here?"

"You three are going to change clothes so we can blend in more."

(SMACK)

Shijima was now on the ground with a lot of blood with an enraged yumi towering over him "WHAT TYPE OF SICK FREAK ARE YOU!!!? ASKING US TO STRIP IN PUBLIC. YOU **PERVERT!!!!**" she screamed actually shaking the ground

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A man in a red coat with spiky blonde hair looked up "Did you hear that?" he asked as he looked around curiously

"Hear what?" asked the bartender

"Nothing" the man said getting back to his drink "_must've been my imagination_."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell was that for?" asked shijima who had healed and was now wiping the blood off his face

"It's your fault for asking me to change my clothes." yumi said irritatedly as she clenched and unclenched her fist

"I meant use **these** to exchange your uniforms with your old clothes." he said pulling out three gems from his pocket. Calming down a little they each took a gem and examined them.

"So how do we use them?" asked yumi examining it

"You send energy through them and they should change." in that instant all three were engulfed in light. When it faded they were back in there old clothes.

"Wow. That's much better." said yumi as she examined herself "Those uniforms may be light weight and reinforced with armor. But they don't do justice for my figure." she said smiling

"Umm…yeah…I-I have to agree with you there yumi." Said xehanort as he adjusted his clothes. Turning yumi smiled at him

"Thanks. That was real nice of you." she said as he blushed deep red

"Why aren't you dressed the same Shijima?" asked kyo curiously

"It's a long story but let's just say, I over adapt to my surroundings." he said walking off.

"Where are you going?"

Turning around he smiled and answered "To a bar." and with that he left with his students confused.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Umm…come on guys, can't we talk about this." vash pleaded to the bounty hunters who had him at gun point.

"Stop wasting your breath." said one of the bounty hunters said raising his gun higher "So boss, do we **kill** this guy or what?"

"Well the poster **did **say dead or alive." the most armed of them said thinking it over "Better kill him. just to be safe…" he said smiling "…Shouldn't be much trouble though since we have his gun." he said as he aimed vash's gun right between vash's eyes.

"_What do I do. If I use my other gun I might end up killing one of them. Sure there not good people but I can't just kill them. And even if I manage to avoid getting shoot they might hit some innocent people. Dammit, what am I supposes to- huh?" _vash's thoughts where cut short by a strange figure wearing a black hooded coat walking into the bar and making his way to the bar like there was nothing wrong.

"Hey buddy, you gotta lot of nerve. Coming in here like you own the- AGH!!!" the man said as he was knocked to the other side of the bar by the cloaked man. Pretty soon all the men were thrown all over the bar with the leader backed all the way up to the bar.

"N-Now, Now. T-there's no r-reason to get angry…" he pleaded "…Y-you want something, h-here." he said trying to give him vash's gun "I-it's vash the stampedes gun, h-he's right over there! W-we can take him and split it 50/50." he said smiling until the man picked him up by his shirt one handedly. "I didn't do it for money, **or **because I was angry." he said tossing him onto the pile **hard** "It's because I don't like people who hold people up and **monologue **about it." he said handing vash his gun back.

"Here. Now then you…" he said to the shaking bar tender "You must hear some weird stories working her. Am I right?" he said leaning closer "Hear anything about monsters lately?"

"_Monsters?_"

"Well…there was one story that seemed weird." he said nervously

"Then why don't you tell me all about it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(**Beep, Beep, Beep**)

The chosen one's all looked up from what they had been doing to pass the time trying to find the source of the sound when xehanort looked at his bag to find his laptop had not only been taken with them but had still been functioning.

"Access Granted. Retrieving files now." it said showing a desktop with the nirvanian crest on it.

"What does that mean?" kyo asked

"It means that we're in nirvanas government computer system." xehanort said excited as he began looking throw some files.

"So we can find out more about shijima." said yumi explaining it to kyo

"We can do more than that." xehanort said smiling "We can find out information about **anything**! Meeting schedules for the chasers, his medical history, even his favorite color."

"I don't need a computer to tell his favorite color…it's black and red." kyo said stating the obvious

"Yes we could but first…" yumi said typing in a few buttons "…we find out his basic information." she said after pulling up shijima's profile.

"This thing reads more like a fan based profile than anything." xehanort said as he began to read the info out loud

"Name: Shijima kagetatsu,"

"Height: 6.2"

"psychological profile has it's own link"

"hair color: blackish gray"

"Eye color: Dark gray"

"Race:…WHAT THE!!?"

"What is it xehanort." yumi asked alarmed

"He's a-a…"

"A what?"

"a…nobody."

**End chapter 8**

Wow…it took along time for me to finish this. Anyway big shock, shijima is a nobody. And before you ask I consider being a nobody as a condition rater than a race so he is a half shadow demon, but he is also a nobody. Anyway time for the preview.

Preveiw: After finding out the truth about shijima's secret they are caught between weather to trudt him or not while still making there way to the ruins. But when the heartless start to attack in massive numbers they'll have to struggle to just keep alive.


	9. Chapter 9: surprise attack

Authors notes: Wow. I can't believe that I keep taking so long to update my story. But I've been preoccupied with downloading and watching all the video's of kh2: final mix. I especially love the extended secret ending movie. Anyway since I changed my summery for my story I've decided to have a reference for certain details.

Kageyaiba: shijima's black katana(Japanese sword) that also acts as his key blade's primary form. His sword is super powered with dark energy along with his own red energy/chakra which is why it has a red tint and emits a flaming red aura while in battle. It has a metal sheath and red cross guard.

Shijima's fighting stance: Shijima faces his sword at a downward diagonal angle to his side and raises his left arm to about chest level while spreading his legs evenly. This allows him to sprint at an incredible speed and to block and attack at the same time.

Auras: energy surrounding people or objects that can be sensed or seen

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to square inx, OC characters belong to me

_Thinking_

(action)

Cut off-

**(Effects)**

**Chapter 9**

"A nobody!?" yelled kyo surprised. Both him and yumi looked unconvinced "There's no way he can be a nobody. Nobody's don't have emotions remember, and last time I checked he does."

"There's no mistake. He's a nobody." xehanort's said pulling up shijima's medical records "It's all here, confirmed by not only Dr. Teson, but also every top scientist in the universe." he said reading down the list "They even have Teson's own diagnosis here." he said reading it aloud

"_Although Shijima is a Half demon. His ability to use darkness appears to be from his condition as a nobody. And not his demonic heritage. On further note of this shijima, despite being a nobody appears to have been able to keep hold of his sense of self…Though it is unknown to how he became a nobody, or even if he truly has held onto himself or not._"

"Well…He said he kept onto himself. What ever that means." kyo said in shijimas defense

"First of all it means that he's the same as he was when he was whole. And not an entirely different person." yumi said explaining it to him "And second they still don't know if he really has kept his mind or if he's just pretending to."

"Whatever the case…" xehanort said closing his laptop "…Shijima is our teacher and are friend so we just need to act like nothings wrong and get this mission done."

"Besides, it's not like he's going to go crazy and kill everyone…right?" kyo asked shuddering as all three imagined shijima going on a killing spree. Suddenly some screaming guy was thrown into the ally way and hit the wall followed by shijima and vash the stampede.

"Come on" he said running past them with vash in tow as Kyo, yumi, and xehanort followed.

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain." he said turning a corner "We need some kind of vehicle to get us to where we need to go."

"You found all that out from a bar?"

"Never mind the source just help me look for a-" he was cut off by about 20 guys charging them.

"There they are."

"That's the guy who beat up the boss, and he's with the 60 billion double dollar man."

"60 BILLION DOLLARS!!!?" the chosen ones screamed in unision

"Double dollars." he said dodging the bullets like they we're nothing "And for now he's our guide on this planet." he said knocking out a few guys and fending off the rest single handedly

"Shouldn't you guy's help him?" Vash asked as shijima beat the crap out of all there pursuers but at that time kyo, yumi and xehanort we're talking amongst themselves

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." said yumi xehanort's explained the plan

"Sure it is. All we need to do is make sure he doesn't go berserk and if he does we knock him out and take over this mission." he said as they other's remained skeptical

"But how do you even know the other keyblade wielders don't already know?" kyo asked in shijimas defense

"I'm not saying they don't, all I am saying is that we keep a close eye on him."

"But what if we need him when we knock him out?" yumi asked worried

"Look he's a nobody and if he does go berserk he might hurt a lot of innocent people."

"What's a nobody?"

"Someone without a heart.(sigh) honestly kyo I thought you-" he suddenly stopped when he realized it wasn't kyo who had asked. Turning around wide eyed they all saw vash looking at them like they we're crazy.

"What do you guy's mean he doesn't have a heart?" vash asked a little nervous "If he didn't have a heart he'd be dead and that means…" hew said as he turned pale "OMG HE'S A ZOMBIE!!!" he yelled freaking out.

"What zombie!?" shijima asked looking up from beating up all the bounty hunters at vash who was flailing all over the place. His eye's suddenly widened as he summoned his Kageyaiba and unsheathed it all in one instant.

"GET DOWN!!!" no sooner had he yelled that when a huge blast of blue fire shoot over kyo, yumi, xehanort, and vash's head and soared straight at him. Taking his usual fighting stance he swung up and cut the fire right in half extinguishing it instantly.

**(Slow clapping) **"Well done. You managed to disburse my attack." a voice said as the clapping stopped "Though I suppose you did have **some **warning." looking up they saw a figure standing on the roof.

"Who are you." shijima demanded pointing his sword at the figure. Smiling it jumped from the building onto the ground like nothing. Now being able to see his features better it was clear that he indeed looked like a zombie. Half his face was nothing but skull and the other half looked pale and dead. He was wearing what looked like standard cowboy clothes but were warn out and had holes in them. Smiling the zombie looked towards shijima with empty eye sockets.

"My name is Pyro." it said smiling an inhumanly evil smile "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he said bowing slightly

"What do want from us." shijima asked concentrating on him "_His aura. I've felt it before._" he thought glaring "_It's the aura of someone who's lost there heart to darkness._"

"So." pyro said smiling a little more if even possible "Have you figured out what I am yet?"

"You're a nobody." he said growling

"Ah. A little anxious aren't we." pyro said lifting up his hand "Well then…Lets get this fight started then **SHALL WE**!!!" he screamed as he charged them with no weapon whatsoever. Zigzagging around he soon jumped right at yumi. Choosing her as his target.

"If you think I'll be the weakest just cause I'm a girl." she said raising oath keeper to slice him in half "Then your dead wrong." But vash noticed something very disturbing

"_His hand…It looks like it's on fire._" looking at it closely his hand looked like it was sizzling and charred. Concentrating he suddenly noticed the one foot heat wave coming off his hand in the shape of a blade.

"YUMI!" vash screamed as she got ready to block his thrust "LOOK OUT!!!"

Looking to vash she suddenly rolled out of the way in time as pyro's hand hit the ground and started melting it into molten glass. Stunned all of them jumped away ready for another attack.

"W-What the-?" kyo asked baffled

"He's sending heat waves into his arms to turn them into super heated blades." Shijima explained scowling

"Hah. So you figured it out ay." pyro laughed pulling out his now melted arm out of the fiery pit. "It doesn't matter anyway. This puppet is quite expendable," he said charging again.

"A corpse puppet." shijima said as he dodged the puppets attacks with ease "Should have known."

As one strike came very close to hitting. Shijima punched the puppet about ten feet away only to have it jump back up and start attacking again.

"shijima." xehanort yelled as he and kyo charged pyro at once.

"You idiots. STOP!!!" but it was to late. Both of them charged and had done what appeared to be serious damage from the back. Xehanort's attack had pierced his chest, While kyo's had cut into his shoulder. After pausing for a second pyro's head spun around like the exorcist leaving both kyo and xehanort shocked.

"You two just made the biggest mistake of you life." Opening his mouth to a inhuman extant blue flame started to gather in it. "_SHIT!_" was all either of the could think before they got out of the way of the blast of super hot fire. Rolling on his side xehanort tried to stand up but was soon caught by his neck by pyro who throw him at kyo with ease and sending them both crashing into the wall. Soon shijima was at there side.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down.

"Yeah. (**Cough**)…Just a little banged up." xehanort said trying to at least sit up.

"I think he knocked the wind out of me." kyo said already leaning against the wall they slammed into. Turning Shijima saw Pyro standing there waiting. "If your finished with your sappy little moment now." he said cocking his rotted burnt head "I'd like to get back to **killing** you now." he said as his shirt blew open revealing a empty lower torso and a fire filled ribcage.

"_That's it._" shijima thought studying the flames "_That's his weak spot._" smiling he turned to xehanort and kyo. "Listen to me very carefully. I want you both to stay out of this fight okay." for a second they both looked like they we're going to protest but gave in. standing ujp shijima looked back to xehanort. "And xehanort…don't use any of your dark powers okay." nodding both kyo and xehanort suddenly went wide eyed.

Turning around shijima came face to face with pyro. "Times up. **NOW DIE**!!!" he said reaching back to impale him but was caught by shijima.

"Yumi, Vash, I'll need your help." shijima said still trying to hold his ground against the puppets enhanced strength

"What is it." Yumi asked pulling vash closer to the fight.

"When I tell you to vash I want you to shoot this guys legs." he said as vash looked mortified "Then I want you yumi to cast blizzaga on him. got it." Both of them nod "Good. On three." he said as he broke grip and jumped aside.

"_One…_"

Shijima jumped to the side and try's to stab him but he easily bended his knees to duck out of the

way. Spinning up he tried to slice his legs off, but shijima jumped over them.

"…_Two…_"

Landing Shijima continued to parry the puppets attacks with kageyaiba. Soon however Shijima managed to gety a blow in by slicing it's left arms off. Instantly, the appendage burst into flames and was turned to ash. Unfazed Pyro soon caught him off guard and managed to burn shijima's Cheek with only kyo noticing. "_That's gotta hurt._" he thought as shijima jumped back and raised his left hand in defense over the burn as pyro charged again.

"…THREE!!!" he yelled alerting vash and yumi to begin. Vash aiming carefully shoot pyro three times in both legs. But the wounds didn't seem to affect it at all as it quickly distanced itself from them. " _What the? Those bullets didn't even faze him._" he thought as yumi cast her spell.

"BLIZZAGA!!!" she yelled pointing her keyblade at pyro. Instantly a bright flash shot out going straight for it only to hit the street frezzing half of it. Vash stood in awe at the sight of the frozen street already beginning to thaw. "_How the hell did she do that?_" he thought completely oblivious to the very high up corpse puppet.

"HAH! You thought I couldn't hear you planning that little stunt." It said landing on a nearby building with yumi looking on in horror. "_Oh no._" she thought now really scared "_I used up all my magic on that one attack._" trying to run she suddenly found herself stuck. Looking down she saw that both her and vash's feet were frozen to the ground.

"Aw. What's wrong, attack backfire on you." pyro laughed as he started to gather heat. "Guess that makes you my first victim after all." it said rearing back.

"YUMI!" xehanort's cried running to them in an attempt to defend them. "Xehanort stop!" kyo yelled going after him and grabbing him by the arm. Struggling xehanort tried desperately to break his grasp.

"Let me go! I have to-" he said but was stopped by kyo pointing to the roof pyro was on. "Look up there." he said. As xehanort looked he saw something that made him stop struggling and smile.

"_This is going to be good._"

Meanwhile on the roof pyro was about to unleash his attack. "DIE-AGUH!!!" he screamed a shis other arm was cut off. In an instant he was put in a headlock and forced upward causing his attack to launch into the sky. Turning his head he saw shijima with his black sword dangerously close to his neck.

"I want to know exactly who sent you." he said cutting pyro's throat a little.

"Like you don't know. Err." he said as the blade dug in deeper. "Do you expect me to believe that samael himself sent you. What I'm asking is who along his chain of high rank officers sent you." he said growling as pyro smiled.

"You really haven't figured it out have you." he said laughing a little. "Fine then. But first I have something to ask you."

"Something to ask me huh." he said his face becoming emotionless "Fine then. Ask away."

"What is the reason you fight?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"HAAAAAAAH!!!" yumi yelled plunging her keyblade into the ice and shattering it. Allowing her and vash to finally get out.

"About time." vash said stretching out his legs "I thought my legs we're gonna freeze off. I can't even feel them anymore." he said regretting it as her fury was let out on him.

"Look you little punk I was frozen there just as long as you we're, SO WHAT THE HELL GIVE'S YOU THE RIGHT OT COMPLAIN!!!!!" she yelled shaking him by the collar like a rag doll.

"Quiet. I'm trying to see what they're saying." xehanort said narrowing in on shijima and pyro. Trying to tell what they we're saying he continued to attempt to read there lips at least.

"What are they talking about up there." yumi asked curiously. "No idea. All I know is that it's something important."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My reason for fighting?" shijima asked surprised.

"Everyone has there reasons for fighting. My reason is simply to fight strong opponents. So what is it that drives you to fight."

"I don't have a reason." he said flat out as pyro looked utterly shocked "I just don't like the way you guy's fight." he said grinning.

"You're a horrible liar, but a deal's a deal." he said suddenly bursting into flames. Surprised shijima let him go as he fell off the building. Slowly a small blue wisp flew out of the carcass turning the fire a regular orange.

"The brigadier general will meet you at the security center hidden within the cliffs outside the city." the small flame said "He looks forward to this…**reunion**." and with that it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shijima wide eyed could only strand on the roof stunned at what he had heard.

"_There no way that it's him…is there?_"

**End chapter 9**

ALRIGHT!!! A cliffhanger, awesome way to thicken a plot. Who is this mysterious strange who has shijima all worked up. And what are his real reasons for fighting. And will the others ever discover the truth behind his past.

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10:What lies beneath

Authors notes: I saw the videos for Re:Com and kh2: Fm and I couldn't help but think of what the voice's of the organization members from Chain of memories would sound like. So I did some voice actor research and came up with a wish list of who the voice actors would be.

Zexion: Justin cook(Hatsuharu from fruits basket)

Lexaeus: Christopher R. sabat(Alex Louis Armstrong)

Larxene: Megan Hollingshead(weird name but good voice actor)

Marluxia: Steven jay blum(orochimaru and mugen)

Vexen: Chuck huber(hiei)

For those who do know who they are and don't agree write a review about who you think should be the voice actor or actress for who and why. And if you don't know go to and then tell me who it should be. Anyway back to the story-

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to square inx, OC characters belong to me

_Thinking_

(action)

Cut off-

**(Effects)**

**Chapter 10**

At the former Nirvanian Planetary Security Headquarters(NPSH) of gunsmoke pyro made his way up the rock face to his commanding officer. Pyro looked nothing like the puppet he had controlled, he had a young face, light blonde hair that was combed back, A blue Victorian tailcoat, dark blue dress pants, and purple eyes. Walking to the top he stopped as he came in view of his commanding officer.

He was a well built man about 6.2 with pitch black hair in a ponytail and parted bangs. He was wearing a long black ragged cape with a huge collar that hugged his shoulders and a huge object strapped to his back and wrapped in the same color cloth. He had his back to pyro and was looking at the unusually cloudy sky.

"Lord Akumu." pyro said bowing his voice soft and delicate. "My mission was a success. I've pinpointed their location and how many there are in there group." he said straighten himself from his bow.

"And what of the extra mission?" he said in a dark echoing voice "Did he get my message?"

"Yes my lord."

"And his reaction…" Akumu said turning a little. Smiling pyro lifted one hand to his chin.

"Now what did he do again? Hmm…I could have sworn I saw it. Pride? No…maybe joy. No that's not it." he said laughing and taking a thinkers pose. "sad, no, happy, no…I know it was-" he stopped when he saw akumu go for the object on his back.

"I know your joking…but **try** to chose your next words more carefully." he said letting go of the object and turning around a little to look at him. His eye's glowing dark purple.

"T-take it easy. It was just a joke." pyro said nervously as he lifted his arms defensively as the general dropped his arm from the object "(Sigh)…you scared me for a second. If you must know he was stunned silent, Sorry if I didn't stick around to get killed by him to see what happened next."

"Stunned silence…" he said thinking for a second then smiling "Good. Just as I expected from him." he said turning around and heading past pyro.

"Where are you going my lord?" pyro asked his nervousness showing "You know that our orders where to stay here right."

"I'm heading back to the base..." akumu said still walking away "…Shijima will be here soon. I suggest you be prepared."

"But there miles away from here." pyro said confused "It'd take at least a day to get here."

"Yes normally…" stopping he started to explain "But with the way shijima acts and the aura resonating from the heartless. "he said as a dark corridor opened in front of his "He'll be here a few hours." walking throw, the portal closed behind him leaving a stressed pyro.

"Great. (sighs)…looks like I have to set up the traps then." and with that he jumped to the bottom of the cliff to set up the ambush.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where the heck are we?" kyo whined as they continued to trudge threw the desert. It head been half an hour since they had first dug out of the city and now where in the middle of the desert with the sun bearing down on them. "_Did he even hear me?_" he thought as shijima continued his pace ahead of them. Walking a little faster he tapped shijima on the shoulder. Causing him to jump and wheel around.

"Oh…"he said breathing easier "What did you need kyo?"

"I asked where we are?" he said looking around "I mean these cliffs are supposed to be on the outskirts of the city but…I don't see anything" he said looking around.

"Hey. Your right." xehanort said looking around as well "Why haven't we reached it yet even though where well past the city limits."

"Well it is a good ten miles away." vash said laughing a little as yumi grabbed him again and shock him again "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER!!!" she yelled as the others all sweat dropped.

"Do you guys hear something?" kyo asked as yumi dropped vash in the sand as they looked at the dust cloud coming towards them.

"What is it?" kyo asked focusing on it "A car?"

"No…A group of cars. Four at least." shijima said looking closer "And they don't look friendly." he said irritated "_Dammit. I don't have time for this if akumu's on this planet!_"

As they got closer they could hear what sounded like cheering ad laughing coming there way as they were soon cut off by a gang of stupid looking cowboys who were firing wildly in the air.

"Well look what we got here." one said looking at the group "Two weirdoes in coats and a bunch of brats."

"You may not have known this but this is our territory. If you want to pass threw your gonna have to pay a little fee first." he said smiling "But looking at you now. I'd say you probably don't even have any cash on you. That's to bad cause now we have to-" shijima at that point looked like he was about to explode and everyone(A/n: his group) knew it as they all backed away from him.

"_THAT'S IT!!! These guys held us up long enough. I probably shouldn't use __**that**__ against these lowlifes but it's also the quickest way to get rid of them._" he said stepping forward.

"All of you get behind me." he said in a low voice as all of them did as he said. Reaching up he pulled down his eye cloth. "Hey what are you-" he didn't finish as they all suddenly froze, then suddenly looked very pale and scared.

"Get out now." he said commandingly as all the gang members ran away screaming their heads off. Looking at one of the stalled jeeps he suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to the vehicle and whipped the driver and passengers out. Breathing heavily he putted his eye cloth back on and turned around smiling to his freaked out companions.

"Well. Let's get moving. I want to make it there soon." he said getting in the jeep and starting the engine. Hesitantly all of them made there way in the jeep and were off at a lot faster speed.

"Did you see that!?" xehanort's whispered as all of them leaned in to talk "He scared all of them off just by looking at them."

"Yah but-"

"No buts kyo!" yumi said nervously "There's no doubt about it now. He's definitely a threat to other people and I say as soon weget this mission over with we face him head on and get some answers."

"But you guys-" kyo tried again to get his say in.

"No kyo. No more blind faith." xehanort said glaring at him "Did you see how fast he scared those guy's off. It was like he was a different person. I bet he could-" kyo mad that he couldn't even defend his faith in shijima looked out into the desert.

"_I can't believe this._" he thought getting lost in his memories "_It's like they forgot he's our former teacher and more importantly our friend. And replaced him with some kind of double crossing monster. Then again…_" kyo thought remembering when they first meet. "_…he never really told us anything about himself or his past._" as he thought he glanced at shijima and was surprised to see him doing the same and looking a little grim in the process. Instantly kyo looked away and started a whole new train of thought.

"_HOLY CRAP!!! Did he hear us talking the whole time? Is that why he looks like someone just died? No way. If he knew that we knew about him he would have said something…Unless he doesn't know that we know What he knows and…he ,they, I…Ugh. This is so confusing._" he said holding his head as he decided to follow his instincts.

"Umm…Guy's we need to talk." kyo said trying to be heard over the hushed argument that had ensued.

"How can you guy's be so cruel to the man who helped you?" vash asked teary eyed

"Because he tried to use us as bait." yumi said flat out.

"And he's a nobody with freaky dark powers. Which by the way could be used for evil and world domination." xehanort's retorted taking yumi's side.

"Guy's."

"But isn't he your friend?"

"Guy's!"

"Yeah. And for all we know he could be just pretending to be our friend do he can gain our trust. Besides you don't even know what a nobody is."

"Guy's!!!"

"Well maybe if you clued me in!"

"(sigh) forget this." kyo said looking to the front of the jeep. "_How can he ignore all this fighting?_" his answer soon came as his eye's suddenly had the freaked out anime face(the white circles for eye's and the triangle mouth)

"GUYS!!! WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!" kyo yelled flailing his arms all over the place.

"For god sakes. WHAT!!?" xehanort's asked annoyed by kyo's nagging.

"Who the heck's driving." kyo whispered terrified as they all looked at the driverless seat with a black sheath shoved in the wheel with the red metal ending on the gas.

"WHERE THE HELLS SHIJIMA!!!?" xehanort asked freaked out as they all started panicking. "Why didn't you say anything!?" yumi asked shaking kyo "I-Did-n't-know-an-y-thing" he said trying to break free of her grasp. Suddenly they heard a banging on the side of the door.

Looking over they saw shijima hanging on for dear life while being dragged under the sand. "Guys…a little help." he gasped trying to drag himself up.

"How the heck did you get down there?" kyo asked grabbing his arm.

"Less talk, more pulling!" he said as they pulled him halfway up to find vines wrapping around his waist. "What are those things!?"

"I don't know but kill it." he said trying to kick the vines off. "Hold still!" vash said aiming for the vines and shooting them off . Pulling himself up he grabbed the wheel and pulled out his sheath.

"Thanks. That could have been-"

"LOOK OUT!!!" yumi screamed as they were heading for a wall of trees head on. "OH SHI-" they barely got out of the jeep before it hit the tree and exploded.

**End chapter 10**

Not as soon as I would have wanted but I'm getting better with updating. Just what is the secret of shijimas past. And what's with the freaky plant monsters. Find out hopfully soon in chapter 10. Fyi: the plants aren't a recurring theme.

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11: other side

Authors notes: In this chapter I wanted to do something really special for this chapter and shine the light on the villains of the story. Or at least three of the villains anyway. Basically Samael's forces are separated into factions who are composed different types of forces. Each generals are given control of a faction. There are five generals for the five types of forces on his side. Akumu controls the vanguard unit which is a mix of omni heartless, dark ones, nobodies and occasionally just normal humans with unusual powers and stamina.

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to square inx, OC characters belong to me

_Thinking_

(action)

Cut off-

**(Effects)**

**Chapter 11**

High on top of the cliff pyro was freaking out about what eh had just say. "WHAT THE-, WHEN DID-, HOW DID-?!" while he was panicking he didn't notices the two figures walking towards him. "_What the hell am I going to do? If any of the others find out about this I'm screwed._"

"Yo! Flame head what's up." he heard behind him as the jumped in surprise "Wow. You really are jumpy today aren't you." turning around he saw two men wearing black clothing. One wearing a long coat with a suit and armor underneath. And the other wore a sephiroth like coat with the armor showing. Both of them had brown hair but while the suits hair was in a neat fashion the vampire coats one was wild. Glaring at the younger of the two he spoke in a irritated if slightly nervous voice.

"What the hell are **you **doing here Raigen?!" the wild haired one looked up at the sound of his name and smiled "I just came by to see how things were going fire foot." he said smiling at how irritated pyro was from being called one of his many made up nicknames. "Stop calling me that!!"

"Oh. Would you rather I call you flame head, or maybe fire flinch, or perhaps torchy…Oh I know! The Flaming fuc-" before he could finish the neater dressed on hit him over the head. "Ow! That fucking hurt you bas- (Another hit) Ow!! Stop hitting me assho- (another hit) Quit it Gairen!!!" raigen said to his older brother staring down at him.

"Don't use swear words to describe friends." he said looking down at him more intensely "And even if you do. Make sure they find it funny as well" he said motioning to pyro who had looked ready to kill someone just moments ago.

"jeez…I was just kidding." raigen said rubbing his head and turning back to pyro "So. What had you prancing around here anyway?" he said walking to the edge and looking at the newly grown forest.

"WOW! Where'd that come from?" raigen said a little curious at the size of the trees. "and why the heck are the leafs purple?"

"A good question." gairen said thinking "Raigen, go around the cliffs and see just how much of these things have popped up." nodding raigen dashed off the cliff and began jumping from cliff to cliff. Making sure he was far enough away not to hear he turned his attention to pyro.

"So who do think it was." he said in a serious voice staring daggers into pyro

"Hard to say really." pyro said thinking just as hard as gairen "I know who it was who did this, But weather another general ordered him to do this, or if he was acting on his own is a mystery to me." he said suddenly looking curious "So why did you send raigen on that mission anyway?"

"You know how he is." gairen said picking up a rock and examining it "he's like a trigger happy gun. Once he gets a target…" satisfied with the rock he throw it in the air and waited till it stopped going up. Beginning to fall off the cliff it suddenly exploded in a flash of light. Gairen to illustrate a point had pulled out his gun blade and shoot the rock"…he just goes after it. Even if he gets killed in the process." holstering the gun blade he looked back to pyro. "Do you get it now?"

"I think so. Your saying that your brother is an idiot who charges in head long into everything." pyro said bluntly as gairen sweat dropped "Well…yes. If you want to put it bluntly." just then raigen jumped onto the cliff. "We have a problem." he said catching his breath.

"What kind of problem?" gairen said arching a brow "All the canyon entrances are sealed off **except** for one!"

"Only one? Are you sure?" pyro asked concerned "Very disconcerting. If they didn't want them to reach the security center then they would have sealed off al the entrances. So why would they leave one open unless…" he said his eyes suddenly widening "How big is the opening?"

"Not that big. About the size of a one man pathway but it does empty into a trench."

"how big." he asked even more concerned then before. "About twenty feet. Why?" but pyro was already on the move,

"We have to hurry." he said running over to the open entrance with raigen and gairen in tow "Why? What's going on."

"There heading into a different trap. And if they get killed by another enemy akumu's going to have all our heads."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

After just getting out of the jeep alive the group set out to find a different path. All the large entrances were blocked by a wall of thick trees. Then by chance they had stumbled across a small opening in the rock face. Large enough for them to fit one at a time. Now they were going through with shijima at the front and vash at the back.

"Ow! Xehanort stop pushing!"

"It's not me! You're the one who keeps stopping."

"Well if yumi wouldn't-"

"I only keep stopping because shijima does it first."

Be quiet! Remember we're in enemy territory now so we have to be cautious."

With that they began t make there way forward slowly until they reached a big opening that was twenty feet across and went on the rest of the way. Stopping they began to look around cautiously.

"I don't like this." shijima said looking around and holding his hand on kageyaiba. "It's to quiet here. And why aren't there trees here as well?" soon he got his answer as the walls started turning black.

"What's happening!?" vash yelled pulling out his gun "What are those things?"

"Neo shadows." shijima said drawing his sword "It's a trap move!!!" but it was to late as a barrier appeared and blocked the rest of the path. Soon they were fighting as hard as they could against the Howard's of different heartless. Soon they began to tire out.

"(breathing heavily) this isn't good." shijima said unleashing another of his shadow fire attacks from his sword and using up more of his magic. "There not stopping."

"I'm out of either!" yelled yumi slashing the heartless and having more take there place. "and there's only a few potions left." she yelled panicing.

"Well make it!" yelled kyo defeating five heartless only to have ten more attack him. "Don't worry."

Vash who had run out of bullets for his pistol was using his hidden gun to try to at least provide cover for the others while running away from the heartless. Soon they were all exhausted and back against the barrier. With only a few potions left each of them took one and got ready to go out fighting. Just as they were about to take the potions something slammed into the heartless and exploded. They were caught off guard as the barrier suddenly disappeared sending them flying and dropping the potions.

Looking up they saw raigen he fly down and pulled his kusarigama(sickle with chain attached) to him and land perfectly on the ground. Getting up he looked at the already multiplying army of heartless "You guys suck." he said whipping his sickle at one of the heartless masses and caused another explosion. "It's heartless like you that give humans like us a bad name." and with that he begun slicing them up like they were nothing. Soon there were only a few left. Meanwhile the others were getting up trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Who the heck is this guy and why's he helping us!?" kyo asked confused

"That's what I'd like to know." shijima said getting steady "_Dammit used to much energy on the small fries._"

"Hey. What are you waiting for get going!" yelled raigen staring at trhem like they were a bunch of weirdo's "By the way, the names raigen."

"I'll remember that!!" yelled kyo thinking he had answered his question. "I was talking to the girl." he said as all of them face faulted.

"Get lost you loser!!!" yelled yumi pissed that they had been saved by him.

"You could at least thank me." he said as a heartless was about a attack him from behind but was shot by a light blue magic blast causing raigen to jump. Looking up he saw gairen spinning and destroying all the heartless in a barrage of magic blasts from his two gun blades.

"I could've handled them on my own you showoff." raigen said as gairen had a big anime vein over his head " If it wasn't for me you would have been just another heartless!" he yelled aggravating his younger brother. "THAT'S IT!!! You and me right now!" he said as both of them got ready to fight "Hey!" they were interrupted right when they were about to attack by shijima and the others glaring at them.

"Why did you help us?" he asked coldly his sword still drawn.

"That's a stupid question." raigen said smiling "We couldn't just watch you die like that. Then there would've been no point in akumu even showing up."

"You know where akumu is!" yelled shijima angrily as he got ready to attack "Tell me or I'll-" no sooner had he been ready to attack then he had been stabbed through by five green spiked rods. He gasped as they suddenly ripped out of his chest leaving five small bleeding wounds.

"What the hell was that!!?" yelled kyo getting ready to fight whatever it was that did that.

"Hang on I'll get the- Oh no the potions!!!" yelled yumi as the dropped potions were sucked underground. Then out of nowhere a bunch of vines popped out of the ground and wrapped themselves around all of them. Slowly something began raising out of the sand.

"Looks like I missed your heart." said the figure raising from the sand. "And I hoped I'd get to finish this quickly." The man had long green hair that was currently wrapped around everyone except shijima and what looked like actual plants growing out of him and making clothes. Vines ran all over his body to look like muscles and he seemed to be rooted into the ground. "My name is nightshade by the way."

Trying to steady himself only made him cave in and cough up blood. "I'm surprised you can even move seeing as how your bloodstream is filled with my poison" raising up his hand his fingers were dripping a clear liquid. "Now then. I've told you my name. and now it's time to die!" raising up his arm suddenly all the vines that had tied everyone up were slashed into a million pieces letting everyone free. Turning around to late his arm was suddenly cut off in an instant causing him to reel in pain.

"Looks like you need to spend less time talking. And more time practicing nightshade" said pyro sheathing his rapier. "Why you insignificant little insect." nightshade yelled reeling his other arm back getting ready to extend it when a chain suddenly wrapped around him. At the same time someone shot him about five times. In all the commotion kyo, yumi, xehanort and vash picked shijima up and carried him to safety.

As he drifted in and out of consciousness he felt himself being pulled into his old memories. He knew the poison was taking affect and causing him to slip into a coma but would do nothing to stop it The last thing he saw before blacking out was the face of a young woman with black hair in a kimono in front of a grass house.

"_Ayaze._"

**End chapter 11**

First off let me get one thing straight .Nightshades name isn't referring to an attack that involves darkness but rather the plant nightshade. Anyway back to the story, Today chapter shows us a little about Akumu's followers and what there like. They are a mix of heartless, nobodies, and humans like gairen and raigen. And they aren't super bad like some of there fellow partners in crime but rather people who have each had there own diverse past that lead to how and where they are now.

Please **REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: retreat and recovery

Author's notes: Sorry that it took so long to update but after school ended I had absolutely no motivation whatsoever to write. Hopefully I'll be over it by next week.

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to square enix, OC characters belong to me

_Thinking_

(Action)

Cut off-

**(Effects)**

**Chapter 12**

"Hurry up. There gaining on us!" yelled kyo as they continued to run with shijima's unconscious body. No sooner had they begun to run away from the three-on-one fight when the heartless began showing up again. Now they were running for dear life from the swarm of heartless closing in.

"What the hell was that back there?" kyo asked as he just narrowly avoided being hit by a shadow "Why'd they fight each other like that?"

"Less talking. More running!" yumi said slicing through a heartless that had showed up in front of them. Just when they began to run out of energy they saw something in the distance. "What's that!?" getting closer they could make out what looked like a huge opening in the side of the rock.

"It's the control center!" xehanort said happily "If we get inside we may just have a chance." with new determination they all began to run the heartless fast approaching. Everything began to move in slow motion. With the heartless only a foot away yumi crossed over and with the last of her strength cast reflect buying some time for the others before collapsing on the ground. Kyo and xehanort where the next through carrying shijima when the spell wore off and the heartless surged forth. Finally vash at the last instant made it through, but unlike the others something happened. There was a surged and vash suddenly felt like he couldn't move at all falling to the ground just as the heartless were about to strike.

Bracing for the attack they began slowly opening there eye's and looking around. Not a single heartless had come after them. Looking to the entrance they saw a wall of black bodied creatures all surrounding the area. When one tried to cross said area it was instantly obliterated. Soon the others began sinking back into the shadows and disappearing.

"Umm…What just happened?" kyo said cautiously getting up. Reaching out his hand passed through some kind of energy bubble. Xehanort reaching out as well suddenly pulled his hand back in pain. "It's the barrier." he said amazed while still clutching his hand. "The barrier keeping out all users of darkness. It's back online."

"But how did-Vash, Yumi!" they stopped concentrating on the newly appeared barrier when they saw there collapsed friends both unconscious. "What happened to them!" kyo asked checking for injury "They don't look that hurt."

"They probably used all there energy getting here. Remember yumi used her last bit of strength on that reflect spell, as for vash…he probably just ran to fast and fainted." xehanort said his brain calculating the many possibility's to why they were passed out.

"Yeah. Seeing how vash acts I'd probably agree." kyo said picking up vash. Holding him by the shoulder he tried to pick shijima up and ended up falling under the weight. Picking himself up him tried picking them up a different way and only fell faster. Xehanort who had yumi's arm over his shoulder sweat dropped at kyo's failed attempts to carry both people at once.

"Maybe you should only carry one person at a time."

"If I do I'll have to leave someone behind." kyo said getting up after falling for the sixth time "And what if the guy's who killed everyone came back while we were not here." he said as his words hit xehanort hard "_never thought of that…Now I see why he was so caught up with carrrying both of them. But there's no way we can manage to carry three people at once..unless._" he thought smiling as he walked towards kyo.

"Your right. And I think I know how to do It." kyo paid full attention to his friend/rival as he told him his plan on how to transport there friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay…we caught him. Now what?" it had taken them some time but they managed to chain nightshade up a foot over the ground so that he couldn't escape. "Make sure he doesn't touch the ground or he'll bury away." gairen said directing them.

"How do you know that anyway?" raigen questioned "I don't even remember seeing this guy and I'm always with you."

"I saw him come out of the ground when he attacked." he said looking around as he walked towards nightshade "No doubt he still has some roots buried around here." pulling out his gun he pointed it right between his eyes. "Now. Why don't you tell us all about what it is you're after?"

"I will not take orders from someone of equal rank." nightshade said his words dripping with hatred "Besides. I'd sooner kill myself then tell you hypocritical scum anything!"

"Really?" said a very dark voice from behind. Turning around they saw Akumu walking out of a corridor of darkness. "That's too bad. I was hoping to use my rank to influence you to talk." he said stopping an inch in front of him. "Guess there's no point in keeping you alive then is there." Akumu gauntlet suddenly sparked with purple lightning as he reared it back to strike. But before he could a huge venues flytrap came out from the ground and attacked him. Just as soon as the plant had chomped down it exploded it a flurry of dark lightning.

"Where is he!" he said his eye's glowing dark violet and lighting shooting everywhere. "That damn bastard pulling a stunt like that. I'll kill him!"

"Lord Akumu." pyro said calming him down a little "It would appear that our (Ahem) guest has escaped." he said pointing to the empty chains hanging on the side of a big rock.

"That plant monster was a distraction…" Akumu mumbled under his breath angrily as he looked back on his actions "…And I almost went berserk because of it. Should have seen it coming." while he cursed himself raigen and gairen were looking for any sigh of nightshade when they stumbled across something disturbing.

"Hey. We found something!" said raigen as he bent down and picked up a flat metal disk with a black orb with a bunch of grooves in the center. "Isn't this one of those things we use to send messages to the main base?" he asked examining the disk shaped machine.

"A holo-disk." gairen said also looking at it "This ones different though….much more advance then any we use. A lot more complex in its encryption." he said examining the black orb in the center. None of them noticed Akumu walk up to them until he pulled the disk put of gairen's hands as he began moving various parts of the orb until the grooves lined up in the shape of an omni-heartless crest. Suddenly an image of a black figure shimmered into view.

As the figure began to speak everyone's eye's widened as a realization came to them. "So that bastard was working under phantom blots orders." gairen said as he cursed himself for his inaction. "I can't believe I couldn't stop him."

"Silence." Akumu said waving his hand dismissively "I will not someone weak as my subordinate. Either accept what's happened and do everything you can to remedy it…or I will not hesitate to kill you." he said walking away.

"Where are you going my lord?" asked pyro as he followed him "If blots going to try a stunt like this then I'll need the councils support." he said as he pulled out a cell phone and rapidly dialed a number.

"But sir! What if the others are in on it?! You could be walking right into a trap!"

"I already know two of the councils members are in my favor. And a third's leaning towards my side as well. Which means that only three others who might be in on It." he said waiting for something to answer. "So even if those three are in on this little plot…at least the odds will be in my favor." As the phone got to the messages Akumu said a small coded message before giving his orders to pyro.

"I want you to round up the rest of the forces and get organized. Well need everyone for this fight so get ready." he said hanging up the phone and dialing a different number.

"This is going to be one hell of a battle isn't it?" asked pyro timidly.

"Hell?… Hell doesn't do this battle justice." he said leaving another coded message.

Smiling pyro bowed before going through a dark corridor back to the main base. Akumu heard another answering machine. "Welcome to the Nirvanian science department. No one is here to take your call. Please leave a message after the beep and we will get to your call as soon as possible. (BEEP)"

Smiling Akumu replied the same way as he had the others "order number _4.1.17.11.14.5.18.18_. Respond immediately." hanging up suddenly his phone sprang to life with three different calls.

Suddenly three holograph faces appeared in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this Akumu!" said the face on the right in an irritated voice "Calling us on an open line. Are you trying to get me found out!?"

"I have to agree with the surgeon general on this one." said the middle face in a reasonable tone "Calling us with an unprotected signal was very risky move."

"This must be important if you went through all the trouble of call us three." the last face said a little enthusiastically. "So what's the big news general akumu?"

Keeping a solemn face beneath his mask he said with no tone at all. "Phantom blot is trying to kill our master."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"(huff) you know (huff)…maybe this wasn't (huff) such a good idea." said xehanort as he huffed his way down the path along with kyo. "Oh (wheeze)…you think so!?" said kyo sarcastically as he pulled there dead weight along as well. There big plan which was to use there chaser uniforms as a sheet and drag shijima while carrying yumi and vash in there free arms. The only problem was that all this dragging and carrying was heavy…**very** heavy. In fact, it was so heavy that by the time they made it into the open hanger a good few feet away they were exhausted.

"This place looks really undamaged for being attack." said kyo leaning against a metal wall. "shouldn't there at least be a few scratches or something?"

"Your right…" xehanort said also examining their surroundings "there were explosions and stuff in the background…so why no damage here?" he said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Where are you gong?" said kyo as he also shakily got up. "Don't tell me our breaks over already!"

"I'm going to check this place out a little:" he said walking ahead into the mine like fortress. "You don't mind staying here while I do that right?"

"No way!" kyo snapped following him "You can't just leave. What about the others!?" while they argued they didn't notice shijima beginning to sweat and toss until he moaned loudly. "Shijima sensei!" kyo yelled as he rushed to the ailing half-demon. "This isn't good. He's burning up."

"Holy crap! What the hell do we do we do?!" asked xehanort panicky as he looked around. "What do you mean "What should we do!?" you're the one who passed basic medical training remember!"

"That's because it was a team grade with yumi! I suck at basic health!" as they panicked kyo got an idea. He started to try and unzip his coat but the zipper had been damaged by one of the vines. "Not good." he said thinking.

"What's not good!?" xehanort said as he franticly looked both of them over.

"I thought that if we could see the wound we might be able to help somehow…but this damn zipper won't…budge!" he said trying to pry the zipper down. A single clink and the whole zipper came off. "I got it!" yelled xehanort as he looked around shijima's pockets.

"What are you looking for?" kyo asked as xehanort rummaged through his shijima's pockets and pulled out his wallet, a broken cell phone, and some potions.

"Remember how we changed back to our normal clothes." xehanort said rummaging through more of shijima's pockets "If we find that we could just switch his clothes and get to the wounds easier." he said as he finally felt something "Got it!" he yelled as he pulled out a black crystal and sent energy through it. Instantly shijima's damaged uniform was replaced by his red and black trench coat and hat with reinforced jacket.

"Okay. I got the jacket off." said kyo as they stripped his clothes off. "I can't believe he dresses in layers." he said as xehanort put the jacket with the coat and kyo took shijima's long-sleeved shirt off. The first thing they noticed was the lack of blood on any of his clothes but soon they saw why. The area around all five wounds was black and spreading as shijima face twitched with pain.

"What are those?" kyo asked as he looked at the blotches. "And how do we get ride of them." he wondered as xehanort got the potions ready but was stopped by kyo. "First we need to drain the poison from those wounds."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" xehanort asked as kyo summoned his keyblade. "Wait…What are you-" before he could finish kyo shoved his keyblade into one of the wounds and cut it open. Instantly black liquid clung to the keyblade keeping it from doing more damage.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?!?!?" yelled xehanort as he held onto kyo and pulled. Soon the black blotches all moved into one huddled group around the one wound to try and climb up the weapon. But xehanort saw them climbing and quickly reacted "DARK FIRGA!" he yelled as the dark colored flames shoot the black poison dead on causing it to pull out more poison until the whole thing shoot out at them.

Throwing the keyblade down the slime grew until it was a black mass of mouths, eye's, and limbs. Both kyo and xehanort were on the ground stunned with overwhelming fear as the blob got ready to strike kyo's hand brushed up against one of the potions. Thinking fast he threw the potion right when it was about to strike and it ate it in one gulp. Suddenly it started to shake and then exploded into a lifless puddle which was already starting to evaporate.

"What…the hell…was that!?" said xehanort panting as he got up from his near death experience.  
"What kind of crazy poison jumps out of the wound to kill people?" Asked kyo a little stressed "And why the hell did the potion do that?"

"Be quiet…we should focus on the others fir- HEY!!! That's **my **laptop!" said xehanort as kyo stole his portable computer and was now frantically typing. "Freaky…poison…that…attacks people. There." he said looking for what the poison was.

"Shouldn't we focus on helping the others…we have potions now." he said until he heard a ping from his laptop. Looking he saw an entire entry on the black poison. "victus venenifer. The living poison is a secretion from the extinct inhabitants of planet gunsmoke. Although mainly defensive, it's toxin works slowly usually taking hours to spread to the organs? The best measure of treatment is to not aggravate it and pour a potion over the wound to disperse poison...INSTANTANTLY!!!" he screamed as he finished reading the end of the paragraph.

"Looks like it. At least we know why it melted when it ate the potion. Or why the plant guy took the potions yumi had." he said looking over to see xehanort sulking. "What are you doing?"

"All this time I was panicking over something so easy to cure…I'm pathetic." he whispered quietly with a blue gloom cloud around him.

"Shouldn't we help the others now…?" he said sweat dropping as xehanort got back from sulking to help. "That wont be enough potions to- HOLY CRAP!" he said looking at shijima.

While they had been talking they hadn't noticed that he had been bleeding ever since the poison was taken out. "We forgot about his wounds! Quickly get the potions."

**Some potions and a blood ruined shirt later**

"There…wounds are all better." kyo said getting up from a fully dressed shijima. "How are yumi and vash doing xehanort."

"I think there finally waking up." he said as yumi began to stir from her sleep.

"ugh…wha- WHAT THE-…Why'd we stop!!! The heartless they'll-"

"Relax. The force fields came back up when we all crossed through." he said helping her up. "So now we're just waiting for vash and shijima to wake up and-"

"Shijima! That's right, he was attacked…is he-" she began remembering their injured sensei "Don't worry., he'll be just fine now that the poison's out."

"How did you get the poison out anyway?" asked yumi as xehanort had one of those blue clouds with the lines around him.

"Don't ask…" he said remembering how it almost ate him and kyo. "I'm just glad your alright." smiling he reached out and helped her up, both of them blushing after. "_Why the hell did I say that like that…I might as well have said I'm in love with her with that stupid line?_"

"_I've never seen him smile so openly before. He looks nice like that…_" she thought blushing more "_Why the heck did that come from!!!_"

"Hey! We still need to see if vash is alright." kyo said interrupting their train of thought. Walking over to vash's body they began talking about how to revive him. "This would be a lot easier if I could use my spells." said yumi disappointed.

"Don't say that yumi, your skilled even without your magic." xehanort said cursing himself mentally. "Anyway we better wake him up quickly before the enemy comes."

"But the barriers up." kyo said pointing it out "How can they get past it?"

"How'd they get past it last time." he said pointing out the point of there mission "They could come here at any time so we have to- wait a minute." he said leaning over vash. Pointing his keyblade right at vash he cast dark fire and then-

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!" vash yelled rolling around trying to put the flames out with xehanort glaring at him.

"YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!!!!" he said pointing at vash seriously pissed off.

"N-Not the whole time." he said finally putting out the flames "just when you were dragging me and-"

"And you decided to pretend to be unconscious while me and kyo had to drag everyone here! INCLUDING YOU!!!!" he yelled towering over vash "s-s-sorry" he said cowering in fear.

"Forget it xehanort. We have bigger problems." yumi said walking over to shijima. "If we are dealing with enemies that powerful we'll need more than just us." she said rummaging throw his pockets.

"Even if we did need reinforcements how are you going to contact them? Shijima's phone is broken and my computer can't access the communications channel." xehanort said using his usual logic.

"Well…maybe he has some sort of backup phone. Did you check his jacket pockets?" she asked as both of them shook there heads no "well maybe it's hidden in there." she said reaching into the right breast pocket when she felt something.

"What's this…?" she said holding what looked like a small orb framed by a black metal pattern. It had a blue swirling light inside and around the orb and a weird writing around it that spelled out (and was attached to a chain. "Looks like some sort of power source." kyo said looking as the light swirled around. "But what's with the weird symbols?"

"Those are Atrum narro ruins!" said xehanort lifting up the necklace and examining it rigorously "These are considered the language of darkness. Mainly because mostly those who dwel in darkness can understand It." he said sighing a little at how over reactive he had gotten.

"So can you translate it?" asked kyo eager to find out what it said.

"I can't but I'm not sure it'll be accurate." he said trying to make sense of the two words "I only learned a little of it form a book I read. And this doesn't look like English to Me." after a few minutes he managed to get both words. "Okay that's it…but now I'm not sure I want to say it out loud." startling all of them "But you spent all this time translating them." said yumi looking over the words "besides. What's wrong with saying-?"

"DON'T!!!" he yelled causing her to cup her mouth with her hands? "It's in Latin so it might be an incantation so nobody-"

"Memoria habitum?" said vash reading the incantation with kyo leaning over it while they had been talking. "-say that word." Suddenly a bright light filled the room and blinded everyone. Soon a bright wall of light began to move out from the orb and engulfed the ground. "What's happening!?" yelled kyo backing away from the now doomed shaped light. Soon vash was engulfed "VASH!!!" yelled yumi trying to get his outstretched hand but was soon being swallowed as well "YUMI!!! NOOOOO!!!" yelled xehanort jumping from where he was and holding yumi close to his before they were both swallowed whole by light.

Now kyo being all by himself could only try to scoot away as the light moved more out to get him. Doing the only thing he could he summoned his keyblade to try to block the light. As the light came in contact it seemed to stop for a second but then shoot all at once at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as the light engulfed him and disappeared.

**End chapter 12**


End file.
